the son of the moon
by prince of light19
Summary: when percy is taken from the hunters. will he find his way back and fight against the titans. a lot of Percy and the hunters. I wanted to do a story I've never seen before so its a Percy/Katie gardener
1. Chapter 1

**Winter solstice**

Olympus was manic it was always the busiest time of the year all 12 Olympians including hades and Hestia attended the meeting, everybody was arguing Zeus, Poseidon and hades were in a heated conversation about who is the strongest. Apollo and Hermes were playing pranks on Ares and so on; the only one that was quiet was Artemis she was mourning over her lost son.

**Flashback**

a man was carrying a basket through the woods muttering to himself "I can't wait to get rid of you my life will be so much better your mother is dead and you will be out of my life soon" but the man never knew there was a group of girls watching up in the trees, he chucked the basket on the floor and you could hear a little baby in the basket cry out.

**Artemes : pov**

I can't believe what I just seen no wonder why I hate men so much, I jumped down from the branch I was on with my hunters right behind me the man turned towards me with a sneer on his face.

"Who are you"? "Get out of here before I make you". The man said to me.

"I will not give my name to a disgusting pig like you and why I am here is I'm going to take that baby then I'm going to deal with you". I replied.

"Ha-ha"! He just laughed then swung at me I duck under his strike and my hunting knife went through his heart he was dead instantly I knew I should of changed him into a Jacklope instead so my hunters could have some fun, then I heard a little cry I went over to the basket and saw a baby boy he had jet black hair and green eyes it looked like he was starved so I picked him up and the crying stopped instantly.

"Awe milady he's so cute", daisy said to me. her mother is Aphrodite so it makes sense that she would think that, I looked at him more closely he was looking at me with curiosity then he smiled at me and I couldn't help think daisy was right. "Zoe" I called out to my lieutenant.

"Yes milady" she said.

"Set up camp just by the river"I replied.

"hat about the baby lady Artemis he is a boy"she said pointing at the baby. The baby didn't look comfortable with her pointing at him so he snuggled up more in my chest I couldn't help smile at that thinking to myself Artemis the man hater is smiling at the little boy in her arms.

"he shall stay with us for now we can't leave this innocent child out here all alone"I replied all the hunters nodded I smiled back and carried the baby to our camp I sat on my bed inside of my tent while the baby was in my hands. He reached up and grabbed my hand in his little one.

"who's a cute baby"I cooed.

He giggled at me. Oh Styx I can't let this baby go and plus I could tell he is a demigod and he will be a powerful one I snapped my fingers and a crib was by the side of my bed I gently put him in there and kissed his forehead he fell straight to sleep I smiled and went outside of my tent. "hunters i called out.

" yes milady" pheobe said.

"I think we should keep the child in the hunt with us".As soon as I said that all the hunters were arguing it's a boy though, all boys are evil. " hunters listen to reason"I said they all quietened down looking at me expectantly.

"He is a demigod I don't know who is godly parent is but I know he will be powerful when he grows up, we can't let such an innocent child face the world when he can't even walk or talk plus maybe we can teach him to be the first good male in history". I said with a smirk knowing the hunters will agree.

One by one they all nodded and smiled.

"Milady what will you name him cause you're his mother now?"My youngest hunter Lucy said with her grey eyes shining at me, I cringed when she said mother all the hunters giggled. But if I am going to raise him I will be his mother the first son of the moon.

"What about Perseus",I said and they all agreed all of to bed now we will be training tomorrow so goodnight my girls I said walking back to my tent they all said the farewell's and departed to their tents.

When I got in my tent I saw young Perseus was awake with his arms stretched out to me I picked him up and I could tell by his emotions that he felt safe and loved by me what shocked me the most though was his eyes when I looked at them they changed colours to exactly like my silver one's with a hint of sea green I have never seen anything like that in my entire life it was like he was my real child but saying that he will be my boy a real hunter.

I set him back down and got changed out of my hunters outfit and got in bed god night my child.

**Flashback end**

"Artemis!"my father said I turned to him and from his facial features he knew how upset I was.

Artemis dear why don't you back to your hunters you don't have to be here right now, he said.

With a sad smile I replied" thank you father"

I flashed out my hunters were having dinner I said softly "I am of to bed girls goodnightI am of to bed girls goodnight". They all looked at me with a sorrowful look; I got in my tent and sighed and got into bed I closed my eyes drifted off into Morpheus's realm hopefully i can have a good dream for once.


	2. the dream

**Artimes The dream**

I could hear Percy's voice I ran through the dark cave his cries were coming louder when I reached into one carven I couldn't go any further but I could see my son, he must be at 15 now he looked more like her now with his hair was black with a bit of her auburn hair and his eyes were more silver you could tell he must fight a lot because of his muscular body, I gasped there was a 12 foot Cyclops coming from behind him the Cyclops went to hit him with his club but the last second Percy rolled out of the way he just notched an arrow and fired it hit the Cyclops straight between the eye, I couldn't help feel proud, even though I had not seen him for 10 years tears were streaming down my face I called out to him. "Percy".

**Percy pov**

I just defeated the 10th monster today I haven't broken a sweat, there has been so many monsters I've faced down here and I don't even know where I am every time I go through 1 room I end up hitting a dead end and have to fight my way out. there are wild animals down here not just monsters so i hunt them to keep my enegery up, i found out when i see any water flow donw here my energy goes right up so i try to stay close to water . My stamina, hearing, strength and eyesight are near enough perfect I strapped my bow back on my shoulder then I heard it that voice saying my name so soothing and I knew that voice I turned around and I saw her I can vaguely remember her.

"Mother". I crocked out

"Yes Percy it's me" she said softly crying out.

I tried to move to her but it seemed there was a barrier in front of me I tried to push through it but it was no use.

"Where am I mom I'm scared I've been down here so long", I said crying.

"It's okay Percy, I don't know where you are I will find you I promise", she tried to reassure me.

"I can't believe she put me here I never done anything to her I miss the hunt I want to be in a forest". I told her begging her to find a way to get me out.

"Who did this? Who put you here", she asked through narrowed eyes

I was just about to tell her when she was started floating away the barrier broke and I tried to reach her, we were both yelling trying to reach each other, when I was about to grab her she was gone I dropped to my knees and sobbed I punched the floor with all my strength making the ground shake then I screamed, "what did I ever do to you phoebe"

**Artemis**

I woke up with a start breathing heavy I ran out of my tent and found all the hunters at breakfast they all looked at me shocked because normally I'd be mourning all week because yesterday was his birthday 18th of august.

"What's wrong milady" Zoë asked getting out of her shock

"I've found him" I replied happy

Everybody looked excited accept one and that would be my 3rd in command phoebe, I just shrugged it off I will have a talk with her later. "Pack up girls where going to camp half-blood" I could hear all the groans but the only thing on my mind was getting my son back the only problem I found out who the father is and that would be Poseidon god of the seas it was only me and him out of the Olympian's who knew about Poseidon being Percy's father, if it was to get out my son would be in danger.

**Phoebe pov **

I can't believe it I was sure that little runt would have been dead years ago, if lady Artemis found out that I was the one that took him and chucked him in the labyrinth, she would have my head but no need to worry he won't make it out know one knows where it is I thought chuckling to myself.

**The next day **

**Camp half blood**

**Artemis pov**

We walked to the big house Chiron was there in his wheelchair he got out and turned into a centaur and galloped up to me and the hunters.

Lady Artemis he said bowing.

"Don't bow to me Chiron you know how much I don't like it" I replied coolly

"Very well" will your hunters be participating in tomorrow's capture the flag? He asked me

Yes Chiron we have got to make it the 60th win in a row. I laughed

I suppose he grumbled... oh and by the way Lady Artemis just to warn you there is a new camper called Jayden son of Zeus he will most probably try and flirt with your hunters, he causes trouble around camp a lot of campers think he is like Hercules and they worship him.

Out of the corner of my eye I seen Zoë flinch I sighed and turned back to Chiron.

Very well just warn him I will not go lenient because he is my father's demigod child I replied.

He nodded and trotted off while we walked through camp many of the demigods stopped to look at us and bowed to me I just waved them off we got to my cabin and put our belongings in my cabin when the conch horn went for dinner.

Campers! Chiron shouted and carried on" we welcome the hunters to camp they will be participating in capture the flag the whole camp grumbled about get beat again but there was one boy that laughed, I narrowed my eyes on him.

Ha-ha you think that a bunch of girls can beat us I am the best demigod ever I could take them by myself…" Jayden be respectful" Chiron shouted," he grumbled not for long weaklings" it took me all my will power not to wipe that smug smile off his face.

Chiron stomped his hooves "all off to bed goodnight campers and hunters"

I walked to my cabin all the hunters were sleeping I got in bed and whispered to myself hopefully tomorrow will be a better day.

**Notice**

There will be more fighting in the next chapter just getting into the story and the chapters will start getting longer sorry for the small chapters for now I will update daily, if you don't like my story or there is something wrong with it tell me and maybe I can get a few pointers to fix them

Thanks, whoever was the one who revued it about the cyclops and the food and water i changed it might explain better.


	3. capture the flag and a quest

**Capture the flag Artemis pov**

I was observing over capture the flag and what I can say is the campers are rubbish, the hunters were weaving through the trees picking off campers with their arrows I seen Zoë nightshade get the campers flag and run back dodging arrows she made back in the clearing to the hunters flag and the game ended the hunters were cheering then the storm came a big lightning bolt hit Zoë and she flew a few feet back and landed with a thud.

"Zoë" I screamed

I ran to her side she was still breathing but she was knocked out I looked around until I seen Jayden smirking the campers backed up from him and Chiron had a grim face in a flash of light I had him up against a tree and my hand roughly around his throat.

"What were you thinking the game was over you stupid boy" I screamed at him.

I could see the terror in his eyes he was struggling to breath I squeezed harder then I saw 11 flashes when I turned around.

"Put him down now Artemis now" my father roared.

"Why should I he attacked my huntress for no reason" I said through gritted teeth.

"He is the most powerful demigod ever to be born he is the child of the prophecy, take your hand from his throat or I'll make you daughter" he said as he clutched his master bolt.

I couldn't believe this, he is threatening me over this worthless boy I reluctantly let go and stepped away I sent a harsh glare his way before I turned around.

"You will not touch him again daughter do you understand?" Zeus said trying to make himself look bigger than everyone but what shocked him the most was that I turned around glaring at him

"If he ever touches one of my hunters again I will kill him I don't care if he is your pride and joy" I sneered picked up Zoë and took her to the infirmary with the hunter on their tale.

**Zoe's pov**

When I woke up I had a splitting headache I can't believe that boy, I can't wait till I see him again he will be wishing he was in Tartarus, I got up from the bed and thought a walk in the woods would do good, I seen one of the campers come up to me I think her name is annabeth.

"Hi I'm sorry for what that jerk did to you I can't believe I had feelings for him" she said angry which intrigued me she might become a hunter we could do with new recruits.

"It's okay I will get even someday" I said with an evil smile.

"So where you going now?" she asked me.

"Just going for a walk in the forest" I replied ready to go.

"Do you want some company?" she said

"Yeah sure why not" with a smile.

We made our way to Zeus's fist just chatting about random things even though I hate the campers I can tolerate this girl, I was looking around till I saw a big crack in the boulder with a little bit of light coming from it me being curious I walked towards it with annabeth behind me.

"What is it?" I asked not being able to see it properly.

Annabeth had a closer look then gasped," It's the mark of Daedalus an entrance into the labyrinth".

I was shocked we had heard that the titans were trying to navigate the labyrinth it makes perfect sense now.

"We need to tell Chiron and Lady Artemis now" I said

We began running none stop to the big house, I was used to running everywhere so I was not tired but annabeth could hardly breathe we barged through the door startling Mr D, Chiron and Artemis.

"What is it Zoë?" she asked me

"Milady annabeth and I found an entrance to the labyrinth" I replied quickly

The two gods and the centaur were shocked. Chiron looked at the two gods and said "we need to report this to Olympus immediately Mr D nodded and flashed out.

"Annabeth my dear I think you will need to consult the oracle we will need a quest to try and stop the titan army before it can get to camp" Chiron said, anabeth nodded and walked up the stairs.

We waited for what seemed like hours then all of a sudden a shaken annabeth came down the stairs she sat next to me and didn't speak a word.

"Are you okay?" I asked it's not like me to be concerned but she looked pretty shaken up.

"Yyes thank you" she said in a small voice

"My dear what was the prophecy" Chiron asked

As I watched she took a deep breath and recited the prophecy.

You shall delve in the darkness of the endless maze,

The dead, the traitor and the lost one raise,

You shall rise and fall by the ghost kind hand,

The child of Athena's final stand,

The son of silver is the only hope to command.

I looked at Artemis and saw her eyes widen.

**Artemis pov**

I couldn't believe it my child has been in the labyrinth for 10 years how is he alive I thought to myself I looked around I could see the looks on Chiron and Zoë's faces they knew who the son of silver was and was the only hope we have, when I get my hands on the one that took him away from me she would do the most horrible things ever witnessed.

"Annabeth why don't you go and call all the cabin leaders here we need a meeting immediately" Chiron said getting out of his shocked daze.

When she was gone the two turned towards me the first one to say anything was Zoë.

"Milady are you okay" she asked concerned

"I just shook my head and said" how can he have been in the labyrinth for 10 years left by himself the horrors he must of seen" I couldn't help have tears in my eyes.

**No one's pov**

Just then the entire camp councillor's came in and all looked confused Chiron recited the prophecy to them they all looked shocked then the son of Zeus stepped forward.

"Well it looks like another quest for me "he said trying to brag.

"It's not up to you boy! It's up to annabeth who goes on the quest" Zoë looked at him with a glare.

"Well of course she's going to pick me I'm awesome the most powerful demigod of all time" he said smugly "and who is this child of silver? The only hope ha! I'm the only hope for this " he said raising his arms to try and prove his point.

All the camp counsellors looked ashamed and disgusted for thinking he was the greatest and he spoke again.

"So annabeth when are we going on this easy quest" he said with a wink.

"You're not coming" she said back.

"WHAT you can't keep me off this quest you will fail without me".

"Zoe, Grover will you come on this quest?" she asked.

"What you are taking a satyr and a week huntress with you" he nearly yelled in anger.

In the blink of an eye there was a hunting knife sticking out of his shoulder he cried out in pain,

"Don't you ever insult me boy or my other hunting knife will be somewhere more fatal" Zoë stated playing with her other knife.

"Jayden why don't you go the infirmary to get that looked at" Chiron said trying to get everyone into A more pleasant meeting, Jayden stormed out of the big house.

"You will be going at sunrise tomorrow you three best of luck may the gods be with you "Chiron sighed.

As everyone departed Zoë and Artemis were having a talk.

"Please bring him back to me Zoë I can't imagine what he's been through in their" Artemis said quietly, Zoë give her a sad smile" I promise milady with my life you will be reunited with Perseus again" Artemis give her best friend a hug and they went to sleep..

**Percy's pov**

As I was walking through the maze I was twirling my sword that I found a year ago after fighting some telkhines thats what they called themselfs it's saved my life so many times it's called anaklusmos or riptide the coolest thing it turns into a pen, I was walking down the halls trying to find a way out, then a deep voice echoed through the cave I just stepped in.

"Well well a little demigod lost I see" he came out the shadows he was massive in muscle he had dark black armour on and an evil sneer over his scared face.

"Who are you" I said warily, I held my ground even if he was big I've thought everything bigger than me since I came in this cursed place.

"Hmm you don't seem scared that's good" he said grinning.

"Like I said who are you" I just stood there twirling my sword around in the air.

"Ha-ha brave boy I am Pallas the titan of war" he brought out a pitch black spear.

In a split second I threw a hunting knife at him it pierced his side he grunted then ran at me with his spear coming down at my head I blocked with riptide the power behind his blow was enormous if I hadn't been defending for my life all those years I would have been crushed I dodged, his next strike moved to the left and I sliced at his leg," ahhh! you little brat you will pay for that" I dodged again only to be punched in the rips knocking me into the wall it took the breath out of me, he was already coming towards me I had to time this perfectly I brought out my other hunting knife in my hand and my sword was still in the other, I looked up and he was their towering me, "now you die" he bellowed, just when it was about to hit me I rolled out of the way and swung my sword with all of my might cutting his spear in half Pallas was so shocked he didn't see my hunting knife in the other hand, just as fast I sliced across his throat, he collapsed to his knees looking at me in shock I stood above him with riptide, " no you die" I yelled, I stabbed him straight through the heart and he was just golden dust.

I started to walk again but my legs give way that punch did a number on me so I just found some twigs took a torch that was blazing where Pallas had come from I made a fire and went into a dreamless sleep.

**notice**

Thanks for all the views I just need "reviews" I don't know what many of you think of the story and would like to know.


	4. a hard days life!

**Nobody's pov**

The sun had just come over the hills the three demigods were at Zeus's fist all packed up talking to Chiron waiting to go on the quest.

"Good look children keep your eyes open for anything in that cursed place" Chiron said.

The three demigods just nodded and were about to go until Artemis called Zoe.

"Yes milady?" Zoe replied.

"When you find him can you please give him this" she took out a silver chain with a wolf charm on it and handed it to Zoe, "tell him to hold it and think of a bow and it will appear his hand" Artemis said.

"Yes milady I will" she bowed and followed the two demigods through the boulders and pressed on the symbol and went through the door.

**Olympus**

Artemis had just flashed into the throne room as Apollo had just finished reciting the prophecy to the council there was a silence for about a minute until Athena spoke.

"Well the child of silver would be Artemis's child so our only hope for camp half-blood rests with him" ,all the council nodded in agreement accept Zeus.

"Why is it her child? My son is more than worthy to lead that camp" Zeus said to everyone.

Poseidon had enough of this. "Artemis's child would be a greater leader to lead camp half-blood to glory rather than your insolent child, he doesn't care for that camp just reputation like Hercules".

Zeus's face was red with anger. "How dare you say that about my son he is the child of the great prophecy".

he was still ranting on but Artemis looked at Poseidon and they both mentally talked to each other a nod from Poseidon, she sighed.

"Father your son is not the child of the prophecy" Artemis said, there was complete silence.

"What do you mean" Zeus said confused and getting agitated.

"Well I found out that the child I adopted when he was four he could control water he is a child of Poseidon" straight away there was thunder shaking the building, Zeus turned to his brother with a glare that would make most cower in fear but Poseidon didn't flinch he wasn't scared of his little brother.

"YOU BROKE THE OATH!" Zeus screamed at Poseidon.

Poseidon wasn't even affected he just said back coldly.

"You did it first Zeus not just once but twice so don't go accusing me of anything" sent an evil glare to his younger brother.

"The boy has to die he could be then end of us all" Zeus said

"You touch my child Zeus and it will be war" Poseidon said standing up.

"He is right father I will stand by my uncle if it comes to war" Artemis said and Apollo agreed with her.

"Fine the boy will live but he has to get out the labyrinth alive first, meeting dismissed" Zeus said while flashing out in a bolt of lightning.

**In the labyrinth **

When they got in the labyrinth it was dark and confusing the walls were mixed with roman, Greek paintings. They started to delve through the maze for at least 2 hours until they stopped to have a look around. There were to ways to go suddenly there was a man laughing but two voices, Zoë stepped forward and said through gritted teeth "Janus what are you doing here?".

"Ah Zoë nightshade so nice to see you again "the right side of him said while the left glared at her.

"For what I'm doing down here is simple I'm the god of choices and doorways, there are to doorways here so which choice will you make?" the right side said again.

Annabeth stood next to Zoë," what is past each door?"

"Well one will take you to the place you want to go" before the right one could carry on the left one said "or to your death" with an angry sneer.

Zoe was just about to pull her bow out and shoot him when there was bright golden light; the three demigods closed their eyes while Janus was shaken with fear, when the light died down there was a beautiful woman with brown hair and brown sparkly eyes, her eyes narrowed at the god of choices.

"Prey tell me what you're doing meddling with these demigods quest Janus?" she said.

"N nothing m milady I was just giving them choices" he said stuttering out.

"Leave these demigods alone or I will deal with you" she said with force.

Janus flashed out quickly while the demigods were dumbstrucked the woman turned around and there standing in front of the demigods was the one and only queen of the gods, Hera.

She swiped her hand and a table and chairs materialized," sit down children" it was more like an order.

The three demigods sat down waiting for whatever the queen of Olympus has to say.

Hera sat down next to Annabeth and looked at Zoë," So I'm guessing you know the parentage of the silver child?" Zoë looked at her trying to think what she meant by that.

"He is a son of Artemis, Lady Hera" Zoe said back.

"Ah Zoe nightshade daughter of atlas the truth is out now don't worry the Olympians know his real parentage" Hera replied, until she carried on speaking.

"You have to find him the child of the prophecy it must be him he will be the only one to stop the titans it can't be the child of Zeus" she said disgusted thinking about her husband's demigod.

"I will Lady Hera" Zoë said.

Hera flicked her hand and the two doorways just went into one." this will take you on your way "she explained.

"Thank you Lady Hera" the three demigods said as the queen of the gods flashed away.

"Who is the son of Artemis I thought she hated males" Annabeth said, she had never heard of the male.

So for the next half hour while walking Zoë told Annabeth and Grover all about Percy, the demigod and satyr were both shell shocked that a male was in the hunters and was adopted by Artemis the moon goddess.

Annabeth looked at Zoe "so does he know he is a son of Poseidon?"

Zoe looked at her and told her," we never told him so I don't think he knows"

They walked through the tunnels for five straight hours until they came into a cavern , "shall we set up camp here for the night" Grover asked them, they both nodded got their duffle bags out laid them on the cold hard floor and fell asleep.

In the morning the three demigods walked in silence until they heard fighting and cheering, Grover started panicking "we shouldn't go in there, there is something powerful behind that door" they moved back a few feet until a giant hand come down it grabbed Grover, Annabeth and Zoe whirled around to see half a dozen demigods with a scythe charm on their armour and a Cyclops who had Grover in its clutches looking hungry, in a flash Zoe had her bow out ready to fire.

"Stand down on your goat friend dies you can't kill all of us". "One of them spoke he looked exactly like that traitor the son of Hermes", Zoe thought.

Reluctantly she dropped her bow looked at the side of her and saw Annabeth frozen in fear looking at the Cyclops I know their big but I've never seen somebody that scared of one I will ask her later if we survive this.

"Common we've wasted enough time lets go" one of the boys said while two others pushed Zoe and Annabeth through the huge doors with the Cyclops still carrying a panicking Grover.

None of them noticed that Percy was watching in the shadows.

**Percy pov**

I've been tracking a group of demigods for half a day now I heard them talking that this was the labyrinth" so that's where I've been for so many years I was thinking to myself " when suddenly I noticed they had two girls and a satyr captive, I've never got this far through far through the labyrinth so I need to save them, I could hear the cheers coming from the other side, just before the door closed I slipped through it and seen that there was another girl with the group they were pushing the satyr in front of the crowd with the other three girls in the hands of there captors, there was a Telekhine with a weighted net and a spear waiting for him I couldn't let that happen so I made myself noticeable then that's when the cheers died down.

"Who are you? "A figure bellowed.

I looked up to see a huge giant and sitting next to him was a sandy blonde haired man. "My name is Percy Jackson who are you" I said back, I don't know why but I weren't afraid of him just like the titan Pallas I think my insanity has gone.

"Hmm interesting I've heard of you, the only son of Atermis, but I smell the sea in you to" the giant mused.

"Like I said who are you?" looking straight up at him.

The giant grinned, "I am Antaeus, son of Gaia and Poseidon.

"So now what happens?" I asked

"Well we were going to let the satyr fight but you will make a much better prize, so what weapons will you use demigod?" he said with a big ugly smile on his face.

"Percy" someone interrupted

I turned around there was a girl with black hair a dark volcanic eyes I remember her, my eyes widened it was Zoe; she used to look after me when my mother would go to Olympus she chucked me a silver chain it had a wolf charm on it.

"It's from your mother Percy just think of a bow and it will appear" she told me.

I couldn't help smile I concentrated then looked down and there was a bow in my hand with a quiver over my shoulder, I grinned "this shall be fun".

"Begin!" the giant bellowed.

The Telekhine came rushing at me I strung a arrow and fired it straight in the centre of its forehead it just disintegrated on the spot.

"No too fast, I'm the only one to say who lives and who dies" the giant yelled

I just ignored him and waited for the next opponent, when the doors opened standing there was a heavily armoured demigod.

"My name is Ethan and you're going to die "He said,

He didn't wait for the call he just charged at me I side stepped his first strike and he tripped over, I got riptide out and uncapped there is was the stunning three foot sword, he got up from the floor and sung his sword I blocked it but stayed on the defensive, he was slow and his skills weren't good, I kept dodging and blocking he was getting frustrated I moved my sword in my right hand so it seemed he had an opening to my body, he took the bait and tried to stab me I span around dropped my sword grabbed his arm, chucked him on the floor then pinned him down and pulled, CRUNCH! He screamed in agony as his shoulder popped out of place.

I got up and looked at the giant you could see he was annoyed, he put his thumb down to kill, I just stood there looking at him with a smug smile I shook my head "no" I said.

"What! You will do what I say demigod this is my arena I make the rules" he bellowed

I just stood there not moving an inch.

"Do it now" the giant said through gritted teeth

"Fight me yourself giant you're not scared are you?" I said with a smile on my face.

The giant could see everyone looking at him expecting him to fight.

"very well demigod I will destroy you" he said, he came into the arena towering over me," get ready to be crushed" he bellowed while running at me.

I rolled to his left while swiping my sword at his leg

"Arghhh!" He screamed in pain,

I got up quickly ran and jumped off his knee and drove riptide through is shoulder and landed gracefully on the floor again the giant stumbled back he pulled riptide out of his shoulder painfully and chucked it at the other side of the arena, I could see his wounds closing already the ground was coming up to heal his wounds.

"Now you see little demigod I cannot be beaten" he said while laughing,

I had a quick look around their was chains hanging to the ceiling, I made up a plan in my head I looked up and the giant who was still laughing walking to me slowly, in a flash I fired two arrows at his head he screamed trying to take them out I got my hunting knifes out and threw them at the giants knees, he buckled over, I took my chance I ran at him and spring jumped off his head onto the chains.

"Get down here you coward!" the giant shouted trying to grab him.

"Come up and get me fatty" I said while smirking.

My sword had come back to my pocket so I cut down six chains off the ceiling so they were dangling in front of the giant, Antaeus grabbed one of the chains and started to climb up when he was five feet off the floor I swung off the chain wrapping it around the giant then doing it with the others, the giant couldn't hold on any longer and fell his legs were wrapped around the chains so he was hanging upside down, I jumped back on the ground with riptide in my hands.

"Get me down from here you puny demigod you can't defeat me "The giant yelled as he was struggling to get free.

"I don't think you can heal this time" I was about to swing his sword when I could here Luke's voice "no Jackson!" he yelled.

I smirked at him then turned backed to the giant and sliced riptide at him taking his head clean off.

I ran to where Zoe and the two others were in the corner when I got there Luke screamed "get them!" all the monsters charge at the us.

**No ones pov**

Percy went in front of them and punched the ground his hardest all the monsters were knocked off their feet by the sheer force of the punch giving time for the five to run through the other door before the monsters could get up, They ran for two hours straight before stopping all of them were breathing heavily before anyone could speak Zoe jumped at Percy hugging him fiercely after about 2 minutes she let go of him with tears streaming down her face.

"Do you know how worried we were Percy we thought you were dead, the hunt hasn't been the same since we lost you" Zoe said looking at him sadly.

"If it wasn't for one person in the hunt I would of still be their" Percy said bitterly

"What do you mean Percy" shocked that he was blaming the hunt.

"Ask Phoebe she was the one that took me and chucked me in here, how much I've struggled down here for ten years to fight nearly every day" Percy said back with tears in his eyes.

"WHAT! How could she do this and most importantly do this to Lady Artemis, when I see her I will rip her head off for the pain she caused all of us" Zoe said with rage in her voice.

"Only if I can help" he replied while she nodded.

They turned around to see a confused daughter of Athena a shaken up satyr eating a tin can and a scared girl roughly around 15.

"Who are you?" Percy said to the girl

"I am Rachel Elizabeth dare" the girl said a bit shyly

"Why are you down here Rachel?" this time Zoe asked.

"I got taken down here by the monsters, they were saying I was clear minded" she replied confused.

So for the next hour Annabeth and Grover explained to Rachel all about the Greek gods, demigods and monsters she took it pretty well while Zoe was talking to Percy about what's gone on with the hunt, she gave him a bag with clothes and ration packs he was jumping with joy excited to get out of these old rags, later that night they all went to sleep waiting for the surprises of the next day.

**Notice**

**Thank you so much for the reviews, I hope this chapter will be pretty good it is longer than my others and there were a lot of changes in it, I will try to keep updating daily.**


	5. home

**In the labrynth **

When everybody woke up Percy noticed Annabeth had moved closer to him during the night, he sprang to his feet, everybody started to wake up they had breakfast out of there ration packs and were all deciding what their next plan was.

"So which way do we go?" Grover asked

"I think we should go back the way we came from it looks newer" Annabeth pointed out.

"No go left there is a light coming from that path" Rachel pointed out.

None of the demigods could see it and Annabeth being the know it all she is spoke up.

"Well I've been studying the labyrinth for a long time we should go right" she argued

They all kept arguing for ten minutes until Percy shouted

"Enough! We will go with Rachel's decision she is clear sighted so it will be our best chance to get from this cursed place"

They all nodded because Percy didn't look like the person to mess with and started walking down the path after an hour of continues walking they came to a stop, there was a massive sphinx blocking a door at the back of it.

"Some more contestants, who will step up and play the game" the sphinx said while looking down at the five.

"I've got this" Annabeth said and walked up to the small circle that was shining.

"First question, what is the capitol of Angola?" the sphinx asked

"What was that? What about the riddle with the man?" Annabeth asked getting confused

"My master changed that riddle because everybody knows it, now answer the question or be eaten" the sphinx said getting ready to pounce.

"Luanda, well that was easy" Annabeth bragged

"Next question what 55-17, + 38?" the sphinx said

"What! this is an insult to Athena I am not playing your stupid game"

"Play or be eaten" the sphinx said, getting ready to pounce.

"No I will not play your easy game it's an insult" Annabeth said while crossing her arms.

The sphinx launched at her before it could make a meal out of her four arrows sticking through its head it disintegrated with golden dust covering Annabeth they all walked up to her with an angry expression.

"next time just answer the questions your pride will get us all killed" Percy said while walking past her"

Annabeth just frowned "well it shouldn't have been so easy" she said

The others just kept walking ignoring her when they got by the door they could here shouting from the other side they pushed the door open and standing there was a man with a sword, a ghostly figure with a sadistic smile on his face and a boy must be around 13 with black hair pale skin.

"Who are you?" the ghostly figure snarled as he summoned twenty dead soldiers.

"Nico what are you doing with him" Annabeth said looking at the young boy

"Minos said he could get my sister back if I traded a soul for hers he lied to me he just wants his soul" Nico said while pointing at the man with a sword

"Kill the demigods" Minos yelled at the dead soldier's"

They were about to charge at the demigods but Nico stood in the way" go back to the underworld now" Nico shouted

Ha-ha they don't serve you they serve me" Minos bellowed

"No I am the son of hades you will serve me" Nico yelled

He opened a hole form the ground and the dead soldiers jumped in he looked at Minos with his eyes narrowed "be gone!" he shouted, while Minos's spirit vanished

Nico dropped to the floor breathing heavily as Grover and Annabeth ran to his side, Percy was just staring at the man with the sword.

"So your Daedalus right?" he asked the man

The man was shocked he thought he hid his identity well the man slowly nodded back.

"How did you know?" Daedalus asked

"I remember my mother used to read me stories that you went back into the labyrinth with the sphinx as your bodyguard and it makes sense how the ghost Minos wanted your soul" Percy said, Daedalus smiled and nodded at him.

Clever boy so why are you here?" Daedalus asked.

Zoe decided to intervene "we need to find a way out of the labyrinth and warn our camp about the titans.

Daedalus looked down at the ground " I know that you are asking for aradien's string I am so sorry I gave it to the titans, they said I would be safe from Minos if I gave them what they wanted I would be safe " he said

When the words left his mouth Zoe had an arrow notched in her bow ready to fire but Percy put his hand in the way she looked at him questionably but put her bow down.

"Well here's your chance at redemption "Percy said

"What do you mean?" Daedalus said curiously

"Fight with us, help us defeat the titan army before they destroy the camp" Percy said

Daedalus thought about it for a minute until he nodded " yes you are right it's about time I stopped hiding I will fight with you" he shook Percy's hand got a load of Greek fire and other traps and told them he's ready.

"How are we going to get to camp?" Grover asked.

"I could show travel us there but I don't know if I can travel with so many people" Nico said looking around."

"You won't have to" Percy said

Everybody looked at him questionably, he got everyone to make a circle and hold hands they did as they were told, Percy told Nico to concentrate on traveling with Annabeth and Grover while he will concentrate on Zoë Rachel and Daedalus he told them he found out that about a year ago he could mist travel but couldn't get out but with the help of his new friend concentrating at camp he would be able to, as Nico and Percy concentrating they vanished.

**Camp half blood **

It was just a normal day at camp everything was quite all the camp was having dinner at the dining pavilion when suddenly a dark shadow and a bright light came descending down on the pavilion everybody looked up to see seven people falling down five of them fell on their back while the other to landed gracefully Zoe and Percy stood their looking around all the girls were staring dreamily at Percy while the hunters had looks of shock on their face.

There were twelve flashes of light while everybody closed their eyes the light stopped they all looked to see the twelve Olympians standing there, before anyone could speak, in a flash Artemis pulled Percy into a big hug and cried on his shoulder.

"Mom it's okay I am a here now" Percy said still hugging his mother.

"My baby boy he's back" she said smiling happily.

She let go of him and went to stand by her hunters who were smiling happy for the first time in a long time, Zeus stepped forward.

?So who chucked you in the labyrinth all those years ago? Zeus asked.

Percy looked over to the hunter and said "phoebe" the hunters were all shocked that she would do something like that Artemis spoke up "phoebe hasn't been seen for two days now".

"So you are the only hope this camp has for survival" he tried intimidating Percy.

Percy just stared straight at him not wavering, which made Zeus angry.

"well if you are the child of the prophecy how do we know you won't run from a fight against the army or betray us" Zeus said trying to make everyone agree with him

"Give me a challenge and I will show you what I can do I've already sent the titan pallas to taturus as for saying I would betray you that's where you are wrong son of kronos " Percy said right back to the Olympian king.

"You will show us what you are made of who wants to fight the son of Artemis and Poseidon" Zeus shouted.

Everybody was looking at Percy in shock while he stood there his face was a mask of emotion he came to terms that Poseidon was his father after nearly bleeding to death then finding out that he could go in the water and he would heal or how he could control water.

"Let me fight him father I haven't had a fight in a long time" Ares said

"So be it if you manage to even scrape me god of war I will bow down to you" Percy said to try and wind up the god of war and it worked.

"Why you little punk"ares bellowed.

As he took his sword out of its sheath and charged at Percy who was just standing their calmly when he swung at him, Percy vanished, Ares was looking around he couldn't find him until he felt a massive blow of pain through his ribs when he was about to fall over he leaned on his leg and tensed it, bad move cause Percy stomped on it and "crunch" that's all you could here through the pavilion, Ares screamed in pain while Percy just kicked him in the head and knocked him out.

Everybody was looking at Percy in shock and fear, Percy looked towards the woods and mist travelled their as he will let the group of people who was in the labyrinth with him explain what happens.

He was walking through the woods admiring the beauty as he started to run hoping from branch to branch enjoying what he has missed for ten years he stopped when he heard a twig snap behind him he whirled around to only be put flat on his back while a woman of twenty one smiling down at him with the same silver eyes as him.

"You wasn't thinking of attacking your mother were you Perseus?" as Artemis grinned

"No mother you just startled me that's all" Percy said as he got up.

"I see you miss the forest" Artemis said smiling

"Yes mother it's one of the things that I dreamt about everyday" Percy said

"You are defiantly my child" she said while laughing then got more serious, "you know that Poseidon is your father Percy he wishes to speak to you after the battle tomorrow, he wants to get to know you it's your choice"

"I would like that mother I've dreamt about seeing you again and learning from my father how to control my water powers more" Percy said to his mother.

Artemis smiled at him " well if that's what you want then so be it but you will be coming back to the hunt, now of to bed my child your father has said you can stay in his cabin or you can stay in mine with the hunters" she kissed Percy on the cheek and flashed out.

Percy walked out of the forest and ended up outside the Poseidon cabin he went inside there was a strong sea smell it felt like heaven to Percy he lied down on the only bed their and smiled as he thought to himself "I'm home" then fell asleep.

**notice**

sorry not the longest or the best chapter, the next one will be around 4k, send me some reviews and check out my other story.


	6. battle of the labyrinth

**Camp half blood **

**Percy's pov**

I was sleeping peacefully for the first time in ten years until it all had to come to an end, "BOOM" I heard the sound of what seemed like a bomb. I knew the campers set traps by Zeus fist. The army must be getting into camp; I quickly got up out of bed and found some silver and greenish armour up against the wall with a note attached to it.

_Dear Percy._

_I know you don't have any armour so I thought I would give you a gift hopefully it will meet your standards, we will see each other soon._

_Take care from your father._

I smiled a little, put on the armour it was really light , I should be able to move fast I grabbed my bow and riptide ran outside there were dozens of campers making their way to Zeus's fist, when I got there I heard shouting 'the monsters aren't through the traps yet' Chiron galloped over.

"Children I'm so sorry that you will have to battle tonight you are all true heroes, whatever comes through that tunnel stand your ground" Chiron shouted, all the campers cheered except the son of Zeus.

The Ares cabin made their lines in front of everyone a girl shouted "lock shields" they were all ready for war and bloodshed. The Apollo cabins and the hunters were in the woods with their bows waiting for the attack; you could hear the army running through the tunnel, evil creatures, hellhounds', giants all the scum of the earth coming to destroy who opposes them.

Chiron came up to me "when the battle starts I want you to go wherever needs the help the most"

"Yes sir I understand" I said to him.

We waited about five minutes until the first sign of the monsters came; there must have been twenty Cyclops's that came out vaporised instantly by the Greek fire.

"Whatever comes through there don't give any mercy" I shouted, all the campers cheered.

The son of Zeus was looking at me with hate; well I'll have to deal with him after this.

The army poured through the entrance with the entrance as laistrygonian giants were leading the attack the Ares campers were getting pounded by the sheer numbers coming out of the entrance, arrows rained down on the monsters killing at least forty drachmae and about twenty hellhounds, the battle was waging on, the only thing I could think of was slash, duck and roll.

"Ahhh!" I looked around to see the enemy archers had set the forest a light, nymphs and satyr's running in panic to try and put the fire out. Time to try and put those water powers to the test, I felt a twinge in my gut and controlled the whole lake to do my bidding, the water came up at least twenty feet above ground level. I moved my hand in a sharp motion and it drenched the forest, everybody sighed with relief.

I ran back to the fight as more and more monsters pored through. One Cyclops swung his club at me I ducked under it and stabbed him through the side. I could hear a scream when I looked over an Empousa had stabbed a 10 year old through the shoulder, I saw red, I ran over before she could stab him again and gripped her around the throat, I got out one of my arrows and stabbed it straight through her forehead, I picked up the boy and carried him to an Apollo camper who took him to the infirmary.

I fought like a demon possessed, I ran into legions of drachmae which turned into dust I kept fighting like that for an hour, the monsters were scared to come near me as I charged at them. As the last few monsters that were still /alive started to retreat a roar of relief went up from the campers until they heard the beat of drums.

The sound was getting louder "thump, thump" the campers grew nervous and had fear in their eyes.

"Retract the line "I yelled over the beat of the drums.

The campers and hunters all came together as one, they stood in two sets of lines awaiting what they faced next, I stood in front of them watching the cave entrance, I wasn't scared of what came out I was scared for the friends I had made. While I was looking at the cave entrance the son of Zeus came up to me.

"You're not getting the glory punk" he said to me. Everybody heard him and glared at him.

"Fine do what you wish but don't come looking at me for help" I said looking at him

The first sign of monsters came through the entrance dressed in blood red armour there must have been at least fifty of them; they departed the way for a tall bulky man holding a spear.

"I am Ipateus the piercer" he said in a deep voice.

The campers started to move nervously.

"So you are the son of Zeus the one of the great prophecy I shall have your head and bring it to the titan lord" he said menacingly

Jayden started shaking in fear, "no it's him he's the one of the great prophecy the son of Poseidon" he said pointing at me.

I glared at him and when I thought he couldn't get any lower he ran off up the hill to the big house, there was loud outcries from the campers "you cowered" they were shouting at him.

Ipateus looked at me I just stared back not wavering one bit.

"I've heard about you Perseus Jackson son of Poseidon, you destroyed the giant antaeus, and my nephew Pallas" ipateus said a bit angry.

"Well they didn't give much of a challenge" I said grinning at him

"Enough talk Jackson we fight" the titan bellowed

He readied his spear at me while I took out riptide I didn't waist anytime charging at him while he grinned, I ran fainted to the left jumped up in the air thinking my sword would pierce him through the neck but he block it with ease, now I was looking at the titan in a different perspective he knew it as he took a swing at me I rolled out of the way but only to have him knee me in the face, I was a bit dizzy but out of instinct moved my sword up as I heard a clang! I kicked his legs out from under him it gave me time to roll away and stand up I turned to him he was already on his feet.

"Bravely fought Perseus Jackson but it's time to end this" Ipateus said

"I was thinking the same" I mumbled.

He brought down his spear I blocked it and slashed at him I cut him on the chest, I done 360 turn and punched him in the face he staggered back as I went for the finishing blow but he anticipated the strike, he knocked riptide out of my hand and hit me with his spear it took my breath away as I was knocked onto my knees I took out one of my hunting knives thrust it straight through his foot, He bellowed in pain while my other hunting knife stabbed him through his chest he went to his knees, As I moved backwards I took my bow out, there was somebody at my side when I looked my mother was standing there with her bow drawn, she gave me a proud smile as we both fired at the same time both arrows straight through the titans heart as he disintegrated his last words were.

"I will have my revenge Jackson" before he vanished into gold dust.

Daedalus walked to Percy "I hope I have earned my redemption I just ask one more thing" he said

Percy looked at him "you have earned it, what is it that you want?"

"I need you to kill me the labyrinth will be no more the titan army wont be able to use it anymore" Daedalus pleaded.

Percy nodded "it will be as you wish", he took out riptide and stabbed Daedalus through the heart Daedalus smiled ah he closed his eyes and fell on the ground, the labyrinth crumbled down it was no more.

**No ones's pov**

The campers and monsters got out of there shock as the campers charged with renew vigour the monsters never had a chance without a leader they were easy distinguished.

After the battle everybody helped with the injured and burned the shrouds of the dead campers there were nine dead campers altogether including the Dionysus camp councillor castor, the second in command Athena cabin Malcolm and two fallen hunters.

After everybody mourned the death of their siblings everyone gathered in the arena as Chiron gave a speech.

"I am so proud of each and every one of you, you showed bravery and courage, fighting against two hundred monsters I would like for you to give everyone a round of applause for the way you fought and protected each other" all the campers applauded each other until Chiron spoke again.

"I would like for you to give around of an applause for Percy Jackson as well his bravery to go up against the wisest titan Ipateus and for leading camp half-blood to glory" everyone in the arena gave Percy a standing ovation.

Percy was shy but smiled to everyone, just then the son of Zeus came in glaring daggers at Percy everybody quietened down and glared at him but his eyes were glued to Percy's.

"How dare you get the glory I run this camp I should be the one getting applauded" he shouted

"How dare you say that you ran away you coward" the Demeter camp councillor yelled at him.

"Shut up you stupid bitch" Jayden roared as he sent a lightning bolt straight at her.

Everybody screamed as it was about to hit her, a split second later Percy materialized and mist travelled them to safety he put her down with a smile she returned it, as he turned around he glared at Jayden. The wind picking up around him as he sprinted at Jayden who was panicking Percy grabbed him by the throat as he picked him up off the floor.

"How dare you try to hurt a girl I should kill you now" Percy screamed at him.

Just then twelve flashes broke everyone's shouting as the Olympians came into the arena.

Put him down now or I shall kill you" Zeus shouted at Percy.

Percy on the other hand tightened his grip glaring at Zeus.

"That is it" bellowed Zeus.

As he took out his master bolt out he had a trident and a silver arrow pointed at him as every Olympian including Ares stood protectively in front of Percy who chucked Jayden to the floor as he scrambled away.

"What is the meaning of this?" Zeus yelled

"are you seriously that stupid Zeus, my son just saved camp half-blood while your son ran off like a coward and tried to kill our sisters child are you blinded by pride?" Poseidon yelled at his younger brother.

"How dare you speak to me like that I am king of the gods" Zeus yelled back

"Father he is right even though I hate this little punk, your son is a coward and Percy should of killed him for what he has done" Ares said, while shocking the whole arena.

I vote we banish your son Zeus I will not have him here after he tried to kill my daughter" Demeter said.

"That's unacceptable my son will face kronos" Zeus argued

As for Jayden who was cowering by his father.

"How can your boy defeat the titan lord if he ran away from some monsters?", Poseidon told him.

"Fine we will have a vote" Zeus said knowing he can't win.

"Who votes Jayden son of Zeus gets banished from camp half-blood?" Athena asked

Every hand in the arena accept Zeus's went up; he grabbed his son and vanished with him as the whole camp cheered.

Katie gardener walked up to Percy as she hugged him and kissed him on the cheek "thank you for saving me" she said as she walked off.

Percy blushed while Poseidon came up to him and clapped him on the back, "that's my boy" he said as his eyes shined with pride.

"Thank you father" Percy said while smiling.

"I want to take you to Atlantis with me tomorrow if you want to go?" Poseidon said hopefully.

"That would be great dad thank you" Percy said smiling.

Poseidon smiled and flashed out as did every other god, Demeter beamed at Percy before flashing out herself that just left Artermis.

"I'm very proud of you Percy that was brave" she said smiling at him.

"Thank you mother I will always protect people who deserve it" he said smiling back

She kissed him on the cheek and flashed out; as Percy got to his cabin he lay down and thought of Katie gardener then drifted to sleep.

**Notice **

**I give you 2 chapters today cause I'm busy tomorrow give me a review and tell me what you think, thank you so much for all the views I didn't expect so many.**


	7. FIRST LOVE

**Atlantis percy's pov**

I had just got to Atlantis with my father and the only thing I could think was wow, it was huge with green and blue pearls covering the entire building, fish swam freely around some came up to me saying "my lord, my lord" I just stared back confused as my father chuckled and led me through the palace.

Sire how was your meeting on Olympus?" a dolphin said

It was fine Delphin thanks you I would like you to meet my son Percy, Percy this is Delphin king of the dolphins,

Pleasure to meet you young prince" he said to me

I felt awkward when he bowed "please don't bow to me" I said

He started laughing and swam off, my father ushered me through two big double doors it was a football sized throne room, at the far end were three thrones and two of them were occupied they looked up to see the two of us walking to them, their eyes hardened when they looked at me.

What is a demigod doing down here dearest husband?" the woman said.

Amphitrite this is my son Perseus Jackson" he said a bit nervously.

So you're the one who was trapped in the labyrinth for ten years" the man said sitting next to my father's wife.

I flinched when he said the labyrinth, bad memories swirling around my head I nodded my head and said "yes".

"you didn't answer my question Poseidon what is he doing down here" Amphitrite said pointing at me distastefully.

Poseidon was trying to choose his next words carefully as Amphitrite was looking at me like I was a virus before Poseidon was about to say something i spoke first.

"It's okay I don't want you to have an argument over me I'll leave right away" as I stepped back.

"Percy is okay I still haven't showed you all of Atlantis" he said with a hurtful expression.

"No its fine father" I said as I materialized out of the palace to the beach at camp half blood.

**Still at atlantis nobodys pov**

"Thank Zeus he has gone, so like I asked again why did you bring him down hear" Amphitrite said in a casual voice.

"How dare you! That boy has had a tragic life his mother died at his birth, he got taken and chucked in the labyrinth when he was five, he has only been to camp half-blood not even a full day and has fought a titan, I bring him down here to show him the palace he has had nobody most of his life and you think that's the way you should treat somebody" Poseidon yelled at his wife.

Amphitrite was shocked he had never been this angry at her before, "I'm sorry for saying what I said to the boy" she said.

"If you want to be angry at somebody be angry at me he didn't deserve that" Poseidon said as he stormed out the throne room.

Amphitrite and triton were shocked at how Poseidon reacted triton felt a twinge of jealousy at his father's love towards the demigod while he also felt sympathy for him as he has never had a peaceful life just fighting for his life for ten years.

"He is right mother as much as I don't want to say it that demigod has had a hard life and you just crushed it even further" triton said as his mother stayed quiet.

Triton got off his throne and walked out, Amphitrite was just sitting on her throne thinking carefully at what she said to the young boy, she would never harm anything that was innocent but she lashed out on him in pure hate but as she comes to think of it her husband and son were right, she will have to have a talk with Percy to apologize.

**Camp half blood percy's pov**

I started walking back into the camp I thought I would have a look around to see what else they have got to do, as I walked around there was a climbing wall with laver on it, campers were trying to climb without getting singed "that looks challenging I'll have to give it a go later".

Next place he came to was the firing range, an Apollo camper named lee fletcher came over to me with his siblings at the back of him

"Hey I was just wandering do you want a challenge ten consecutive arrows each whoever is closer wins" he asked me.

"Well I haven't got anything else to do so yeah" I said while he grinned at me.

As we were walking back I could hear half the campers saying lee was going to win and half saying I was, we took our places and both fired at the same time he was very good he kept the same pace as me while he hit all the bulls eyes while I did the same but split four arrows, his eyed nearly bugged out of his head.

He shook my hand "we will have to do this again Percy" he asked me.

"yeah sure anytime" I replied waving to him and his siblings while I walked off

The only place I haven't been yet was the strawberry fields so I thought I would go and check it out when I got their they were lushes red and ripe strawberry's everywhere I was getting really hungry when I looked around, I saw the Demeter cabin there, Katie gardener looked at me and smiled and waved me over I smiled back and walked towards her, the Demeter siblings were looking at me just before I was about to say hi someone darted through the crowd of Demeter campers and jumped on me, I looked down at him and I noticed it was the ten year old boy that I save from the emposia.

"Thank you for saving me" he smiled up at me

I knelt down in front of him and ruffled his hair "what's your name?" I asked him.

"My name is Aaron gardener" he said with a smile.

"So your sister is the Demeter councillor?" I asked him.

"Yes she is, she's the best sister ever and she fancies you" he said to me, I went bright red.

"AARON!" Katie screamed at him, I couldn't help but snicker, when she glared at me I stopped straight away she giggled quietly with a triumphant smile, gods that smile is beautiful I thought.

"You told me to tell the truth" Aaron mumbled as he walked to his sibling's as they were trying to contain their laughter.

"Okay guys dinner is in five minutes I've got to plant two more plants then I will meet you in the dining pavilion" Katie said as all the campers hugged her and ran down the field.

"Well that was entertaining" I laughed as Katie playfully punched me.

"How come you are in the strawberry fields anyway Percy?" Katie asked

"I took a tour around camp this was the last place I came to" I replied back to her.

"So you leave me to last" she said with mock hurt.

I didn't realize it was fake hurt on her face, I sprang up and wrapped my arms around her "you would never be my last choice I just didn't know where anything is" as I kept rambling on she started laughing, I looked at her questionably with my arms still wrapped around her waist as her arms were wrapped around my neck.

"I was faking being hurt Percy but the hug is a nice feeling" she said as getting closer.

I stared at her beautiful sparkly chocolate brown eyes we kept moving closer and closer until our lips touched we kissed for at least a few minutes until we broke, we both smiled at each other as we hugged each other in a tight embrace.

"I'm really glad this happened even though I can't believe I've only been at camp for one day" I said

"I know but it feels so right" she said we both leaned in and kissed each other lightly.

I helped her plant the plants, we held hands as we walked through the camp it was deserted as everyone must be in the dining pavilion we kept talking about everything around camp until we noticed we walked in the middle of the dining pavilion it was so quiet even the insects must be waiting in anticipation, just then the whole Demeter cabin cheered as every other cabin cheered and wolf whistled we both blushed then I squeezed her hand gently we both smiled and let go and went to our respective tables the hunters were still at camp so I went to sit at the Poseidon table.

I looked up to find everybody just chatting with their sibling's when I looked at my mother's table my Mother Zoe and a few other of my sisters were looking at me, their face showing no emotion I put my head down thinking I've been a disappointment twice in two days with both parents family's i left half of my food when I got up my family were still watching me as I made my way out of the pavilion.

I thought the best place I could go to think was the forest I seen the hunters and my mom walking after me I didn't want another family drama so I mist travelled into the middle of the forest and sat high up a tree. After about fifteen minutes I started to get comfy but something wasn't right it was to quite I could hear leaves and branches move with the wind but being a son of Artemis I knew better.

I jumped from the tree as the hunters ran past me but my mother weren't there, they turned to face me their faces were still expressionless I sensed another being.

"Mother I don't know what I have done to upset you and my sisters but I'm not in the mood today so can you leave me alone" I knew she wouldn't like it but I wanted to be alone.

"Don't you dare speak to me like that Percy" she scolded me.

"I'm sorry mother" I looked down.

She put her hand on my chin and made me look up at her. "What's wrong Percy?" she asked me in a soft tone as all the hunters gathered around us.

"It's just I thought I disappointed you and my sisters when I walked into the pavilion" I said

"No honey, you couldn't disappoint us we are all family we just want to know if you really do like her"

"Yes mom I really do" I said with a smile.

She hugged me as Zoe came over "it looks like you're a camper now little brother" she said with a smile.

"I guess so" I said thinking about the times I wouldn't be with the hunt.

"It's okay Percy you are welcome anytime you want "my mother said while the hunters nodded.

So you will be on the campers side against your sisters in capture the flag little brother" my sister lily said. With an evil grin.

"Well I have got to put your winning streak to an end lily" I said while grinning, but when all of them smiled evilly I gulped that just maked them laugh.

"Mom is it okay if I can stay in your cabin tonight ?"I asked quietly.

"yes of course ,why do you want to though?" my mother asked curious

"It's just lonely in the Poseidon cabin by myself" I said hoping she would see through my nervousness.

What else happened Percy?" she asked me with narrowed eyes while the hunters come closer.

I knew I couldn't get out of it, so I told them what happened in Atlantis Artemis was actually growling, that made me a bit nervous while the hunters had their fists clenched my mum promised to me that she wouldn't beat Amphitrite up, cause I had a family with my mother.

I went to see Katie before bed we talked about how funny dinner was I gave her a kiss goodnight we said goodbye, I walked into the Artemis cabin it was all silver with the smell of the woods I couldn't help smile I laid down on my bed and fell asleep in my dream fire erupted and a man was standing their …..

Find out tomorrow what happens, Hope you enjoyed it. Just a family/girlfriend chapter thought it would lead off for the chapter I'm writing now.


	8. thalia

**Percy's dream**

When the man came out of the fire Percy new exactly who it was, the man had a leg brace on, one shoulder was higher than the other and a big bushy beard.

"Lord Hephaestus" Percy said respectively.

"Perseus Jackson" Hephaestus said with a nod.

"What do I owe the pleasure?" he said

"one of my forges have had disturbances, every time I get close whoever it is flees so I want you to check it out if you will" Hephaestus said while materializing a can of diet coke.

"Yes Lord Hephaestus I will" Percy replied

"Thank you lad I will come and get you in one week to make your travels easier, if you ever need me to make you a weapon just ask" he said as he vanished.

**1 week later.**

Percy walked to the Demeter cabin to find Katie he knocked on the door to find a 14 year old girl smiling at him as she ushered him in, as he walked in he looked around it was around the same size as the Artemis cabin while his mother's was silver this was all brown and green with flowers and plants everywhere.

Katie was sitting on her bed when she looked over she hoped of it and give Percy a hug.

"What are you doing here?" she asked

"Can't I just come and see my girlfriend?" he asked

"Nope you can't" she said with a sly smile

Percy looked at her with mock hurt which she kissed him on the cheek saying to her they have to go.

"So you still want to come with me?" he asked

"Yeah at least then I can look after you" she said while smiling.

He grabbed her hand as they went off to find the hunters at the firing range Katie was nervous because campers and hunters have never got on but they were all smiling at her she smiled back shyly.

"Hello my dear" Artemis said as she walked towards her.

Katie bowed immediately "Lady Artemis" Katie said.

"You don't have to bow down to me Katie" Artemis said in a soft tone.

Katie looked at the goddess confused only to have Artemis laugh.

"You are with my baby boy so please don't bow" the goddess laughed after seeing Percy's face.

"Mom!" Percy whined.

All the hunters were giggling at their little brothers antics.

"What are you here for Percy?" Artemis asked

So he told her and the hunters he had to go to Mount st Helens, Zoë stepped forward.

"I'll come with you Percy just in case you get into trouble" she said seriously.

"Thanks sis" he said as they went to get packed, he was walking back to his cabin when a little girl at least three years old come running up to him.

"Hi perwcy are you going to teach swords again?" the little girl said as she loved watching him train the campers

I'm sorry Tahlia I've got to go on an errand for a god" I said.

Thalia thought Percy as a father after hearing the campers talking about him fighting monsters and how he saved people.

Percy thought she was the sweetest girl ever she still didn't know who her godly parent was but Percy wished this was his daughter, always a ball of energy she was always around him now she even sat on the Artemis table with him because she wants to be a hunter when she grows up, Artemis was fond of the girl.

"Okay" the young girl seemed disappointed.

"I will be back soon and I will spend the whole day with you just me and you, yeah?" Percy said

The young girl got excited and ran at Percy who crouched down to pick her up, the young girl put her face in the crook of his neck and sobbed Percy looked at her with worry.

"What's wrong Thalia? He said rubbing soothing circles in her back.

"Pwease come back I don't wan you to leave me" the young girl said as a tear rolled down her face.

"I promise Thalia I will always come back to you and protect you, so put that smile back on your face" he said as he started tickling her.

Thalia was giggling trying to get him to stop.

Pwease perwcy stop" she said as she was giggling

When Percy stopped "why don't we go and see the hunters" he asked

"Yay!" she screamed in joy.

So Percy carried the young girl in her arms as she started to fall asleep, Percy smiled down at her as he walked back to the firing range when he got their all the hunters smiled at him and saying "awe isn't she the cutest, or she's so adorable" before the carried on they heard mumbling they looked at the little girl to see her wrap her arms tighter around Percy's neck.

"Daddy" she said as she was still sleeping

All the hunters and Artemis were smiling wildly at the interaction of their brother and the little girl Artemis ushered all of them to the dinning pavilion as they all sat at her table, Thalia just opened her eyes as she looked around with her eyes slowly opening she smiled wildly.

"Hi" she said loud enough for all the hunters to hear.

They all said there hello's to her she turned to lady Artemis with her arms stretching out Artemis smiled softly as she took the girl off Percy.

"Hi lady awtirmises"Thalia said as she hugger the goddess.

Artemis couldn't help smile at the little girl she was adorable as she tried to say her name as she pouted because she couldn't say it properly she started bouncing up and down on the goddess lap looking at Artemis with puppy dog eyes.

"What is it honey?" Artemis said

"Me have blue cookie again pwease" Thalia asked

Artemis smiled and produced a blue cookie out of thin air and gave it to the wide eyed little girl as she took it and starting eating it, Artermis remembered how she used to make them for Percy when he was her age.

The talking quietened down in the pavilion when a bright flash of light descended down on them when the demigods opened their eyes again stood there in the middle of the pavilion was lord Hephaestus who said hello to his children then looked at Percy.

"Are you ready to go lad?" Hephaestus said

Percy nodded while Percy, Zoë and Katie all stood up just before he was about to walk up to the forge master he felt a little hand tug his sleeve he turned around to see Thalia looking at him.

"I will be gone for a few hours and I will be back" he said to her in a kind tone.

"Okay I will misses you, lub you" she said to him.

Percy kissed her forehead and said "I love you to" as he said bye to his family and friends.

He walked up to Zoë and Katie who were standing next to Hephaestus they were all consumed in a bright light when they opened their eyes they were looking mount st Helens where the god of monsters Typhon is buried under.

**Sorry for the short chapter me brother's girlfriend has had a baby so been celebrating. I thought I will try something I don't think I've seen anybody has done as have thalia as a little girl instead of a tree because I didn't know how to put her in my story, the next chapter will be over 4k if I get 10 reviews.**

**And how people can write in baby talk I don't know! So I just jumbled whatever letters together.**


	9. the power whithin

**Mount st hellens**

Get down" Percy said as the three of them ducked down behind a large rock.

"What is it?" Katie asked.

Percy pointed up the mounting as they seen five Telkines carrying something until Zoë gasped...

That's kronos is scife" Zoë whispered to them.

As they watched they could hear one of the telkines talking.

"This will be even sharper than last time" as they all went through a door.

The three demigods ran up to where the telkines were last seen as they reached the doors there was a growl behind them they turned around to see ten telkines with their weapons out.

"What do we have here?" it growled

The three demigod drew there weapons as they were about to attack, the door behind them opened and more of the enemy came out, one of them scooped up some laver and threw it, aimed at Katie, Percy steeped between to intercept it, it hit is chest he was still standing but it was getting hotter every second, the telkines threw a second at him that hit Percy in the same place he grunted he couldn't carry on no more, he dropped to his knee as he seen to telkines sneak up behind his sister and girlfriend, he reached out and used the only power he had left and mist travelled the two to safety.

"Brave boy but let's see how much your body can take" a large telkine said as the others scooped up lava a chucked it at him.

Percy screamed as he couldn't take it anymore he felt a large tug in his gut, the ground started shaking and he heard a massive explosion that is when he felt himself flying through the air as he blacked out.

**Camp half blood**

The campers and hunters were all having dinner laughing, joking round suddenly there was a bright flash of light their stood a shocked and shaken Zoë nightshade and Katie gardener both girls were looking around wildly, Artemis got up and new something wrong.

"Zoë what happened' where's Percy?" Artemis said with worry in her voice

"milady we got ambushed" she told Artemis the whole story quirkily.

Everybody was listening, Katie was crying thinking that her boyfriend just saved the both of them and had died, all the hunters had tears in their eyes as for the campers they all looked down thinking they've just lost their most powerful demigod, as they started to get to know Percy even the ares cabin had respect for him even though he beet there father so easily.

Just before everybody could speak a little three year old came running excited she heard Percy's name she was carrying a teddy that was half her size, she stopped near Katie, as Thalia seen Katie's tears in her eyes she didn't understand what's going on so she tugged on Katie's jacket as Katie looked at her with red puffy eyes she picked the little girl up.

"Thalia Percy is..."Katie couldn't carry on as her throat clogged up, she started crying again.

Katie new that Thalia thought as Percy as her father whom she thought was very sweet because she loved seeing them together it made her happy but now seeing the little girl trying to think where Percy was, it was breaking her heart she was looking at the sobbing Artemis pleadingly.

Artemis nodded at her and took Thalia off her "Thalia sweetheart Percy saved Katie and Zoë's life for his own" Artemis choked out.

Now Thalia kind of understood what was going on, she was looking around franticly with tears running down her face as she cuddled up to her teddy in the goddess's arms.

"But he pwomised me he wud come back" Thalia whispered.

"I'm so sorry sweetheart" Artemis said hugging the sobbing little girl.

Katie took the crying girl back off the distress goddess as Artemis flashed out, Katie walked out of the pavilion with the exhausted Thalia in her arms the poor girl was too young for this to happen, everyone in the pavilion were still quiet, they looking at her but all Katie could think to do was get to her cabin.

When she opened the cabin door she walked to her bed as she went to put Thalia down but the little girl hung on to her tighter, Katie slipped her shoes off and got in bed as she silently wept with the young girl snuggled up to her side, she couldn't help give a small smile to the little girls sleeping for she looked so innocent.

**One week later**

Katie only left her cabin for breakfast as she got forced to eat something she didn't look her same with her hair not done no makeup and that sparkle in her eyes were gone she just stayed in her cabin in bed with Thalia always at her side, Katie's siblings would take Thalia to get some food and then the little girl would come running back to her with her teddy.

Artemis hasn't been seen for the entire week, Hermes came to let Chiron know that the hunters must stay in camp as there mistress has locked herself in her palace. The poor mother lost her son once only to have him ripped away from her again.

**Ogiya **

Percy woke up to find that he couldn't move his whole body in pain while he opened his eyes slowly he could see a beautiful girl standing their looking at him with a sad smile as he tried to speak but nothing came out.

"my name is calypso young hero, I can't tell you what happened to you because I don't know, I saved you from death but I can't heal you anymore I haven't got the medicine to do so I will use my power to send you back to where you want all you have to do is picture that place in your mind" calypso said.

As Percy closed his eyes he thought of the first place he could think of was where Katie would be in her cabin he felt a strange feeling like being pulled out of one place to another as he materialize somewhere else he heard a scream then he blacked out.

**Camp half blood**

Katie and Thalia were sitting on Katie's bed while she was reading the young girl a story, out of know where this blinding flash came through the cabin both girls closed their eyes for a second as they opened their eyes they were to shocked to move until Thalia screamed there in the middle of the cabin was an unmoving Perseus Jackson.

Someone walking through the cabin heard the screams so he ran and barged through the door he looked shocked to what he found.

"Travis run and get Chiron" Katie said franticly with Percy's head resting on her lap.

As Travis sprinted out of the cabin Katie was holding Percy's hand she sighed in relief as she seen him steadily breathing he didn't look too good though all of his clothes were torn he looked like he lost a stone, as she was looking at him her eyes landed on Thalia who hard her tiny hands in one of his whispering "please daddy be safe" she smiled at the little girl then reassured her that he would be safe.

Chiron and Zoë came running in to the cabin as they saw Percy lying on the floor Chiron picked him up and put him on his back as he galloped up to the big house as the others followed, Chiron set him down as two seconds later Artemis was stood at her sons side she shouted Apollo.

"You called sis" he asked

"Apollo I need you to help him please" she pleaded to him

"Anything for you little sis" as he got to work on Percy

Artemis was too emotional to hit him or even say anything, an hour later there were at least ten people waiting in the big house on the news house Percy was doing.

Apollo came out as everybody was waiting for what he knew.

"He is fine I have healed him enough but it will take at least one week for him to be completely healed. He said with a tired expression.

"Thank you so much brother" Artemis said respectively which shocked him.

"He is awake if you want to see him" he said

Artemis, Zoë, Katie and Thalia went to see him as they opened the door Percy was smiling weakly at them.

Hey how's it going?" he said quietly

"You had us worried to death Perseus" Artemis said with tears in her eyes

"I'm sorry mom but I will protect the ones I love" he said trying to do a serious expression

"I'm so glad you're alive little brother thank you for saving us" Zoë said as she hugged Percy gently

"You're welcome Zoë I would do it again" Percy replied with a smile.

"How are you feeling Percy" Katie asked quietly.

"I'm feeling great knowing your safe" he said back to her

"She couldn't help but blush until she kissed him on the cheek and thanked him as it quietened down Percy could here Thalia whisper daddy.

"What is it baby girl?" he said in a soft voice

Katie picked her up as she put her at the side of Percy she cuddled into Percy's embrace.

"You ever bwoke your pwomise" Thalia said with happiness.

"I would never brake my promise to you Thalia"he said as he kissed her forehead as he watched her eyes slowly drop, he smiled down at the little girl in his arms with happiness showing.


	10. i get two choices

Percy awoke to find the sleeping form of Thalia cuddled in his arms while Katie was sleeping on a chair.

"Katie" Percy whispered.

As Katie opened her eyes slowly she looked at Percy and smiled she waited for whatever he was going to say.

"It's breakfast time lets go and have some food" Percy said.

"You're supposed to stay in bed and rest Percy" Katie argued.

"I will be fine I feel much better now" he pleaded her to let him get out of bed.

"Okay fine but try and rest later today" she sighed

As Percy slowly got up from his bed he tapped Thalia on the shoulder as she opened her eyes she smiled widely at him.

"Hi" she said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi yourself, are you ready for breakfast" Percy asked

The young girl was out of the bed in an instant grabbing Percy's hand and Katie's in the other, Percy started to walk he was in a lot of pain but wouldn't show it he didn't want to worry anyone.

As they were walking through camp people stopped and stared at Percy, a few people came up to him and asked how he was he replied with a smile "I am fine now thanks for asking" as they reached the pavilion everybody looked at the three, they looked like a real family all the campers smiled but the hunters were telling him to go and rest but he refused.

As they were eating breakfast Chiron stood up...

"Capture the flag is tomorrow night as again it will be hunters against campers "he said

As the hunters smiled evilly and the campers grumbling about this should be fun again.

"Percy if you are playing whose side will you participate on?" Chiron asked as everybody went quiet.

"I will be on the camper's side sir" he said back as the campers started cheering.

"well I will be playing then" Artemis said shocking the campers as the hunters cheered.

"Can I play?" Thalia asked

"I'm sorry not yet Thalia soon you can though" Percy said softly

As they were eating the alarm blared through camp getting all the demigods in a panic, Percy gave thalia to his mother as she flashed out he ran to his cabin which he already felt exhausted but couldn't let the camp fall, he put his armour on and went outside.

As the campers charged up the hill they saw at least one hundred monsters in ranks while a tall man in a suit was standing just in front of the army.

"Prometheus you have no business here" Chiron shouted

"Ah Chiron it's been far too long, now where is Perseus Jackson?" Prometheus shouted back

Percy walked in front of the campers as he crossed the safety barrier while they were shouting him to get back.

"Perseus Jackson you have been a thorn in the titan's side but no worry I have come here to offer you a choice" Prometheus said

"And that is?" Percy replied

"Join us become a commander of the titan army you will have legions of fighters, just oppose the gods" Prometheus said thinking he would join.

Everybody in camp heard this as Percy stayed quiet; there nerves were growing until they heard a loud laugh.

"I would never join you Prometheus as long as I'm alive I will fight for my friends and family" Percy said seriously.

"What about the safety of your girlfriend Katie gardener daughter of Demeter or thalia an undetermined child" Prometheus said with a sly smile.

Percy's anger rose as the sky darkened thunder storms could be heard the wind was ripping through the air, he caused a big enough earthquake to knock the monsters and the titan off their feet he could feel his powers draining he was weak as it is but creating this storm wouldn't last long until he felt somebody beside him he looked to his right and Katie looked at him.

"Concentrate on the water Percy" she said

As he did that half of the water from the lake came out of the it went straight towards the enemy Katie grabbed his hand as she concentrated to strengthen the water as they both were still working together the water froze into shards of ice and flew at the enemy, at least half of the enemy were turned to dust while the others were still trying to get on their feet as the earthquake was still wreaking havoc.

"Archers fire?" Percy shouted

The Apollo cabin and the hunters let their arrows fly, in a matter of seconds the whole army of monsters were dead, Prometheus was the only one alive as he had golden ichor running through his arms and legs.

"This is not over Jackson you will lose soon enough" he growled as he disappeared.

Percy looked at Katie astonished.

"How did you do that?" Percy said

"You didn't think Demeter children only eat cereal and make plants" she said laughing

"We will have to see what else you can do soon" he playfully winked at her

"Yeah I won't keep any secrets" she giggled

As they all walked down the hill towards the big house Chiron called a council meeting as all the counsellors from their respective cabins came in and sat down looking at Chiron questionably.

"I think it's time we heard the great prophecy" Chiron said

Everybody started murmuring what it would be until Chiron interrupted.

"Percy go up to the attic and consult the oracle" he said why the other councillors shuddered

Percy nodded as he walked up the steps, as he got in the attic it was dark and creepy in the corner was a mummified woman as he walked up to her it looked like she was watching him with her piercing eyes.

"I request the great prophecy" he said trying to sound confident.

There was green smoke that wrapped around both Percy and the oracle, he couldn't see anything in front of him, as the green smoke disappeared there was a parchment in front of the oracle, and Percy took it quickly as he descended from the attic all the councillors were looking at him waiting to hear what the prophecy was.

He opened the parchment and started to speak…

"A half-blood of the eldest gods

Shall reach sixteen against all odds

And see the world in endless sleep

The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap

A single choice shall end his days

Olympus to preserve or raze"

You could hear a pin drop in the big house as everyone was looking at Percy sadly.

"Well this sounds fun" he said sarcastically.

"Percy prophecies have double meanings it might not come true as it is said" Chiron said grimily.

"Yes sir I don't want to worry about that now" Percy said confidently.

"Well my boy that is courage, it's time for dinner" Chiron said

The councillors were walking down towards the pavilion while Percy and Katie slowly walked behind them.

"Why aren't you worried about the prophecy Percy" Katie asked curiously as she squeezed his hand.

"I'm not worried about that, it's because of what Prometheus said about you and Thalia" he replied

"You can't let him get inside your head Percy" she told him.

"But Katie I will fight for you and Thalia with my last breath" Percy said seriously.

Katie kissed him and said the three words that shocked them both "I love you" there was a minute of silence as Katie went to run away ,Percy kept a tight grip on her hand and span her around until she was facing him.

"I love you to" he said with a smile.

**Notice **

**My next chapter will be the entire fight for mount Olympus I'm sorry for these short chapters but I think leading up to the fight will be well worth it.**

**Thank you so much for the reviews they really motivate me a lot.**


	11. before the war

**three months later **

As one hundred demigods were walking up the hill saying there goodbyes to Chiron and their younger siblings, the last one to start walking was Percy who had Thalia in his arms as he reached Chiron they started talking.

"Take care Percy remember you are the leader and you will bring camp half blood and Olympus to glory" Chiron told him with respect.

"Thank you sir I will give it my all" Percy replied as he turned to Thalia.

"I've got to go now baby girl I will see you soon" he sadly said to her.

"Okay daddy me will miss you" she said as she hugged him.

Percy handed her to Chiron as they both shook hands he gave Thalia one last smile as he started to walk up the hill towards the others, as he got their they all got into separate vans they started to drive to Manhattan everybody was quiet in the van knowing there days might be numbered.

The vans parked outside the empire state building a man with blonde hair and blue eyes was waiting outside the door as all the demigods got out of the van they walked up to him.

"Demi gods before the Olympians go to face Typhon they would like to have a word with all of you" the man said as he flashed away.

"the demi gods took turns getting into to the elevator and going up, when the last ones reached Olympus the expression of everyone's faces was wonder it was so detailed out, there was a long path way leading all the way to the big golden doors of the throne room as the demigods got in their all the twelve Olympians were sitting there in their battle gear waiting to start the fight, all the demigods bowed down.

"Rise demigods" Zeus said loud enough for everyone to here.

"We are he to wish you luck on the upcoming battle you can speak with your parents before we go and fight the monster Typhon". Zeus said

as all the demigods went to their parent, Percy just stood there looking at the demigods smiling faces as most of them had never seen their parent before he was knocked out of his thoughts when Artemis came up to him.

"Aren't you going to say anything to your mother" Artemis raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry mom I was just letting the hunters have this time with you" Percy replied

"You are very selfless Percy you will do well in the war, hopefully we will be here again celebrating" she said with a sad smile.

"We will be back here mom. He looked at here seriously" he said seriously

"I am sorry you couldn't see your father Percy but the battle against Oceanus is taking its toll on him" Artemis told Percy

"I understand mom stay safe" as they hugged

As all the gods flashed out except Zeus who was staring at Percy he made his way to him.

"Maybe I was wrong about you hopefully you will bring us to glory" Zeus said

Percy just nodded to him.

"You know my daughter is Thalia I see she has taken an interest in you I am glad she has got somebody to look after her" Zeus respectively said.

Percy Was really surprised she was a daughter of Zeus until his face switched to determination.

"I will always care for her and protect her" Percy told Zeus.

"Very well we will see each other again nephew" Zeus said before he disappeared in a bolt of lightning

As Percy was making his way out of the throne room where all of the demigod army were waiting for orders.

"Demigods! Tonight we fight for the world we are not friends we are all family the enemy only strives for power, they don't have anything else we will win this fight because of all we got to live for" Percy shouted as all the demigods were getting amped up for the war.

"Ares campers take the Brooklyn-battery tunnel, Michael take the Apollo cabin Lincoln tunnel, Connor take half the Hermes cabin with half the Aphrodite cabin to 59th street bridge, Travis take the other half of the Hermes and Aphrodite to the Holland tunnel, beckendorf I want the Hephaestus cabin to help out where they are needed make traps do what you do best, Demeter cabin take the queens tunnel grow vines, thorn bushes just keep them out of there.

"What about us Percy?" Zoë asked

"The hunters and I will take the Williamsburg Bridge" he said with a smile to the hunters who smiled back.

As everyone was going Katie give Percy a kiss telling him to be careful before running to her siblings, out the corner of Percy's eye he could see Nico shadow travel behind a pillar waving him over, when he got to Nico he started to talk.

"Perce I found out how kronos has reformed he's used Luke to dip in the river sticks" Nico said tiredly.

"What am I supposed to do "Percy Cried?

"You need to dip in the Styx to at least have a chance" Nico pleaded.

"You are right Nico can you shadow travel us there "he asked.

Nico nodded as he put his hand on Percy's shoulder as they materialized on the dark sandy river side of the river Styx as they were staring at the powerful churning river a figure stepped out of the shadows beside them.

"Like I said to the other one I will not try and stop you from going in the cursed lake I will give you the steps to accomplish the tasks" the man said.

"What is the first step Achilles" Nico asked as Percy was dumbfounded.

The first step is focus on one point on your body that will tie your mortal point down, Percy thought of the small of his back he nodded to Achilles that he was ready, as he put one step in the river he fell face first the pain was unbearable it was burning him away, past memories were coming through his mind he saw his mother and father trying to reach him, next was all the hunters trying to run to him but they couldn't go any further and then he saw it Katie holding Thalia while they were both giggling.

"Daddy's being silly" Thalia said.

"I know honey he always is, common Percy take my hand" Katie said while reaching her hand out.

Percy took it as he sprang out of the river; his skin was steaming as he just laid their breathing quickly.

"Percy are you okay?" Nico crouched down beside Percy.

"Yeah I'm feeling just peachy" he replied with a laugh

As they both stood up they notice Achilles had already vanished Nico turned to Percy.

"What happens now?" he asked

"The war begins" Percy replied as he flashed out of the underworld.

**NOTICE**

**SORRY THAT'S THE LAST SMALL CHAPTER I PROMISE I FORGOT ABOUT THE DIPPING IN THE RIVER STYX SO THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE FIGHT, THE MORE REVIEWS I GET THE LONGER THE NEXT CHASPTER WILL BE.**


	12. the power of a demigod

As Percy materialised on the Williams burg bridge he saw the hunters retreating back, sniping the monsters from a distance, Zoë ran up to me panting.

"Percy we can't hold them there's to many" she shouted over the noise.

"We will hold them bring our sisters to the edge of the bridge and hold their" Percy replied

"What are you going to do?" Zoë asked

"Trust me I've got a plan" he told her.

Zoe ran off to get her sisters away from the war zone, Percy stepped forward and saw the army of two hundred monsters still marching towards him, the minotaur was leading the charge, Percy took out his bow and notched an arrow he fired straight at the minotaur's right knee and done the same to the other as the minotaur crumbled over Percy took his opportunity to run at the army.

When he got in distance of them the minotaur lifted his head only to have it cut in half by riptide, Percy jumped at an empousa as he stabbed it then rolled out of the way when a giant club came down on him he slashed the giants throat as he watched it turn to dust, the army of monsters were looking at him a bit warily but Percy didn't show any mercy as he charged again.

There was at least fifty monsters left as the hunters arrows reigned upon them, the monsters retreated only to find out that there reinforcements were coming to help them as Percy saw the bright gold eyes of the one and only titan lord.

"Hunters go and help the campers" percy shouted.

They all nodded and ran off, Percy waited until the army was thirty feet away as kronos came forward.

"So this is the famous Perseus Jackson, bow down to me grandson" kronos said in a chilly voice.

"Not a chance" Percy replied in the same chilly voice

"Fine then you will fall. Kronos shouted as he pulled out his scythe and charged the demigod.

Percy brought his sword up just in time to block kronos attack they fought for at least three minutes none of them could land a blow, out of the corner of Percy's eye he could see one of the enemy come to the side of him with a light blue and gold sword, he had seen this sword before but he couldn't think about that now as the titan lord was engaging him.

As the demigod went to stab Percy in the ribs somebody jumped in front of him...

"Aahhhh!" a scream went through the area Percy seen the black haired and silver dressed girl fall down on the floor not moving as blood was seeping out of her wound, when Percy looked back up to see a grinning kronos he lost it it, the wind started spinning around him wildly as he created a hurricane, lightning sparks were coming off it as it grew bigger the bridge was groaning back and forth as the enemy demigods were trying to retreat only to loose there footing he blasted the hurricane at kronos the titan lord flew back at least twenty feet he got up and looked at Percy with pure hatred.

"Till next time Jackson" kronos growled.

Two siblings from the Apollo cabin ran down the bridge to the aid of Zoë nightshade that protected Percy.

"Get her out of here lee, help her please" Percy pleaded

Lee fletcher and Michael yew ran with the huntress off the bridge Percy turned to see the one that stabbed Zoë running away Percy flashed in front of him as he delivered a massive punch to the demigods nose, the demigod hit the floor as his helmet flew off Percy's anger rose as the demigod on the floor was Jayden the son of Zeus.

Percy picked the son of Zeus off the floor delivering blow after blow at the demigods bloody face Jayden crumpled to the floor again as Percy got riptide out he levelled the sword over Jayden's chest.

"You will die soon" Jayden spat

"But you die first" Percy screamed as he drove riptide through the demigods heart.

Later that day Percy rushed back to where they were based at the bottom floor at the empire state building as he got there Katie ran to him as she threw her arms around his neck.

"I'm so glad your safe" she said to him.

"I'm glad you are to" he told her as they both give each other a light kiss.

As they both walked in the empire state building you could see eight shrouds as he was staring with sore full eyes because there was one hunter, he got knocked out of his thoughts a Michael yew came up to him.

"Percy I've treated Zoë she will be fine man but she cannot fight for the rest of the war the blade was poisoned" he told Percy with a grim face.

"Okay thank you so much Michael how many injured campers that can't fight?" Percy asked

"At least thirty two" he told Percy with sadness in his voice.

"Get the injured back to camp half-blood we can't keep them here if we fall" he said loud enough for everyone to here.

All the hunters and campers were helping all the injured ones into the vans, as they watched them drive off Percy turned around to the sixty demigods that looked as tired as they were battered and bruised.

"Campers, hunters you all did great today I am so proud to lead such an army now go and do what you were doing" he told the campers who walked off or went to sleep.

"Do you think we can hold Percy?" Katie asked

"Yes because we have hope" Percy told her as they both snuggled up together on a camper bed and fell asleep.

The next day came way to early, all the hunters and campers were up running about making up the ranks up as they didn't participate the army would come this early and the size of the army was enormous, as the army got one hundred feet from the sixty demigods they stopped, a tall man with bright yellowish red armour came out of the lines.

"I am Hyperion titan of the east and light we will give you one chance surrender or be massacred" he said smugly.

"We are maidens of lady Artemis we will fight till our last breath" shouted one of the hunters

"So foolish you are your outnumber 1/10 you will fall in less than a few minutes" Hyperion started laughing.

Percy new if he didn't do anything now the titan would be right there was no way they could stand a chance against six hundred monsters and a titan, so as Hyperion was still laughing he sprinted at the titan, as he got close both swords clashed.

"so the sea gods brat I've heard a lot about you" Hyperion said with a sneer.

Percy just smiled at the titan and pushed him back as the two traded blows Hyperion set his whole body in a bursting flash of light Percy couldn't see a thing but instinctively rolled out of the way as a Hyperion's sword came down, he squinted he knew he needed to put the light out, there was a fire hydrogen on the side of the road he concentrated on it when all of a sudden "BOOM!" the water drenched Hyperion his light died down and Percy attacked with renew vigour he landed blow after blow on the titans body, Hyperion was to week to do anything Percy imbed his hunting knife into the titans head as Hyperion turned to dust.

The Hephaestus and Hermes cabin took the chance to launch a volley of Greek fire into the stunned monster army the hunters and Apollo cabin were shooting volley after volley of arrows, the monsters were in such disarray they didn't stand a chance over the onslaught as they retreated, all the demigods chased them hacking anything in their path.

"Hold! On your promise hold" Clarisse of Ares shouted

As everyone held their place there was a loud cheer from the demigods they had survived another day, as they went back to the empire state building everybody was checking their inventory all of them down to their swords, knifes and bows there was no traps or Greek fire left.

A couple of hours later they were all back outside for the next fight but this one was going to be the hardest of them all, the titan lord stood in front of his army smiling wildly at Percy.

"You might have defeated my brothers Perseus but surely you know that you have no chance at all" kronos said mockingly.

Percy walked out in front of the small demigod army and stood there with his bow out looking straight and the titan lord "we have hope" he said seriously.

Kronos burst out laughing as did his army, Percy just looked at him with the same expression, suddenly the air went ice cold as cracks around the titan army began to form as hundreds of dead warriors got out of them, the monster army started to shift nervously.

"Hold your ground the dead are no match for us, is this what you meant by hope demigod a feeble dead army" kronos sneered

Percy just smiled as he heard a loud horn as everybody looked down the street they could see a large chariot coming down the road the lord of the underworld was driving it with lady Persephone and Lady Demeter behind.

"Now you see dear grandfather there is always hope" Percy said while grinning.

As hades stopped the chariot he got out and looked at kronos.

"Is that you father, your look younger" he said with a grin

"Hades" kronos growled "I hope you and your with are here to swear your loyalty to me" he said in a cold tone to hades.

"My son Nico convinced me to help the Olympians I may fight with my brothers but they are still family so no I will not fight with you" hades said as he took out his stygian iron sword.

"What about you Demeter you don't want to fight against your father do you?" kronos said as he was looking at her.

"You have no respect for farming and you are a horrible father so no I will fight beside my nephew Perseus" she replied

"I don't have time for this" kronos growled as he struck the ground with his scythe as a barrier went around them all accept kronos and Percy.

Hades drove is chariot right into the wall as it crashed over he stood up cursing as he shot dark energy at it but it held he turned around and shouted "attack!" as all the dead warriors and demigods collided with the monster army, Katie ran to the end of the barrier with Demeter.

"Percy we can't get through you can't challenge kronos he's two strong" Katie shouted as her eyes welled up with tears.

"I must I can't let him destroy everything I have" Percy said back to her.

"You are brave young hero if we survive this war I am more than happy to give you and my daughter my blessing" Demeter told him with a small smile.

"Thank you milady" Percy bowed to her.

"Now go Perseus you are our only hope" she told him

Percy ran off towards the empire state building doors as Katie and Demeter turned around creating havoc all around them.

When Percy got out of the elevator up on Olympus he could see the devastation that the titan lord had caused there was buildings left in rubble, there were minor gods lying on the ground that must of tried to stop him, as he ran all the way two the throne room he could here kronos laughing insanely.

"So this is the might of the Olympians I promised I would tear it down brick by brick" kronos said

As he was about to destroy Zeus's throne Percy came running into the throne room, kronos turned around with a grin on his face.

"Well nephew the fate of the world rests here titan vs. demigod" kronos said as he brought his scythe up.

Percy charged at the titan lord he swiped his sword at him only to be blocked they kept going like this for a few minutes until Percy launched an attack to far kronos got inside of Percy's defence to punch him hard in the ribs Percy screamed out in pain as his legs buckled kronos went to finish him off only for Percy to roll backwards landing on his feet

the fight carried on for what seemed like hours as Percy went on the attack he feinted to the left as the scythe scraped through his hair Percy brought his sword up to slash across kronos's breast plate he stumbled back a bit looking at the demigod a bit more warily as he tried to hide it but Percy saw it on his face.

As Percy was about to charge again he froze on the spot he tried to get free but there was no chance as kronos hit him across the face.

"it is over young demigod Typhon will arrive at Olympus in two hours the gods can't do anything to stop it now, you will die by my hand" kronos roared

As he brought down his scythe on Percy's neck when it touched it bounced off and flew into the hearth kronos just stood there shocked he never knew the young demigod had taken a dip in the Styx, as he was to shocked to think the time spell had worn of, as Percy charged, kronos went to punch him Percy span in a 360 turn as the titans body was open he stabbed his sword right through the titans breastplate all the way to the hilt.

Kronos stumbled back as he was mumbling "not possible" he fell to the floor as his body shined a bright gold before he let out a burst of energy Percy hit the ground twenty feet back hitting his head on the solid marble floor, he got up dizzily as he looked at the not moving body of look castellan's body.

Percy thought of what kronos said about Typhon, if the storm giant got to Olympus all would be lost, he jumped on Poseidon's throne and waited he could feel his strength go back up as it was like the whole sea at his command.

Poseidon's throne shook as you could hear his voice.

"WHO DARES-

The voice stopped abruptly, Percy. My father's voice was still angry but held more curiosity.

"What exactly are you doing on my throne?" Poseidon asked as his anger retreated.

"I'm sorry father, I needed to get your attention" Percy replied

"This was very dangerous even for you if I had never looked before I blasted, you would be a puddle of sea water" Poseidon told him.

"I'm sorry" percy said,

As Percy told him what was happening up here Poseidon had a prideful smile on his face but it held sadness.

"I'm sorry Percy my kinsman and I have nearly defeated Oceanus this will be the first time the sea will be at piece" Poseidon explained.

"Fine I will try and hold for however long you need I just need a Pegasus" Percy told him in determination

"I've never been more proud my son, pray to me when you see Typhon in the deepest part of the river" as Poseidon said that the link went dead.

As Percy turned he ran out of the throne room when he saw a large black Pegasus landed near him.

_"I am blackjack my lord, need a lift?" blackjack asked_

_"_Yes I need a lift to the Hudson River, please don't call me lord" Percy told him as he hoped on the Pegasus.

As they were flying towards the Hudson they could still here the fighting down below.

"Lord Hades the titan lord is destroyed" Percy prayed.

Ten seconds later you could hear a massive cheer, Percy grinned as they flew towards the river when they got their they could see the beast, he was huge his body was humanoid but his skin was all mouldy and scaly his face seemed to change each five seconds to something more terrifying, as we got closer Zeus sent a massive lightning bolt at Typhon it hit him square in the chest as he stumbled back a bit that's when the gods saw me they all flew to me.

"What are you doing you are supposed to be defending Olympus" Zeus shouted at me.

Percy glared at him and told them the story quickly they were all awe struck.

"What now Perseus all of us together are not doing much to Typhon what can you do?" Athena asked me

"I am going to try and slow him down while all you just keep attacking, if we can hold him long enough till my father gets here we might have a chance to get rid of this monster" percy shouted over the wind.

They all nodded and flew around the storm giant trying to distract him I thanked blackjack and jumped off him as I stood on top of the river I felt all my energy come back I concentrated on Typhon's legs as the water wrapped around them in place Percy mentally shouted "now" to all the gods which they understood they battered Typhon with everything they had but all he did was growl and try to move, he couldn't keep this up much longer my power was draining fast he was two strong and Percy fell to his knees but still keeping the water chains wrapped, Typhon screamed in rage as his fist hit the water and the ground beneath, a one hundred foot wave with all dirt swirling around in it came flying at Percy, Percy tried to slow it down until Typhon's other fist hit the water it ploughed straight into Percy who was sent flying through a house on the river bank as the house crumbled.

"PERCY" Artemis screamed while the other gods looked shocked

All of a sudden a huge wave hit Typhon "NOW, MY BRETHREN!" Poseidon shouted "STRIKE FOR OLYMPUS.

Warriors burst out of the river, riding the waves on huge sharks and seahorses, hundreds of huge Cyclops's came out of the water with grappling hooks they swung them around Typhon as he struggled to get them off, Poseidon threw his trident at the monsters neck as Zeus threw his master bolt, Typhon couldn't withstand the onslaught of the sea gods army as he was tiring down Poseidon opened a big hole to Tatarus as Typhon fell in.

All the gods let out a huge cheer but Artemis who was racing to the broken down house, as she started to move the rubble all the gods gave her a hand in less than two minutes all the rubble was gone and lying there not moving was Percy Jackson.

**Notice **

**So what did you think I know it wasn't that long for the final battle but I didn't want to over stretch it to make it boring, thanks so much for the reviews keep sending me them it motivates me.**


	13. gifts and suprises

All the gods ran too Percy's side not sure if he was dead or alive, they couldn't believe that he held the monster of all monsters Typhon for a few minutes, Artemis had Percy's head in her lap sobbing quietly with her arm tracing his face.

"Please Percy I can't lose you" Artemis cried, she stopped when she felt Percy's hand on hers.

"I'm okay mom just in a lot of pain" Percy whispered

All the gods sighed in relief the most shocking was Zeus he was looking at the boy with major pride, as Apollo was healing Percy up so he could stand; he had his arms wrapped around Poseidon and Ares.

"That was impressive punk didn't know you had it in you" Ares said while Poseidon glared at him.

Percy just managed a laugh "thanks Ares" he said

All the gods vanished with Percy as they appeared in the throne room the other three gods were there hades, Persephone and Demeter while the demigods from the battle were sitting on benches to the side, Chiron come through the door with the demigods that were to injured to fight, when they see the gods appear with Percy struggling to walk they all had shocked faces while looking at him.

Ares and Poseidon put Percy down by the other demigods as they walked to their thrones, all the demigods were talking to Percy they couldn't believe he had fought the titan lord and lived to tell the tale.

Once the gods were ready Zeus started the meeting he talked about the bravery of the gods how they fought the storm giant, as he carried on for about half an hour he turned to Poseidon "we are thankful for the aid of Poseidon if not for him Typhon would of wreaked havoc on Olympus and most probably would of ended the reign of the gods" he said as it was like chocking on his master bolt.

"we are also thankful for the aid of hades, Persephone and Demeter without you three Olympus would have been overrun you worked well with the demigods and protected Olympus, hades I would like to offer you to become the 13th Olympian what say you?". Zeus asked

Everybody in the throne room was shocked, hades couldn't believe it until he steeled his nerves as he looked at his brother"I would be honoured brother" he said.

As he said those words a pure black throne shot out of the ground while everyone cheered for hades that looked a bit uncomfortable.

Zeus carried on his speech until he stopped and had a mental discussion with the other Olympians Artemis and Demeter were smiling wildly as the the demigods had confused looks.

"Clarisse daughter of Ares please step forward" Zeus dramatically bellowed.

As Clarisse got up as she looked at her father who was beaming with pride she was shocked by this as she had never seen it before she bowed to Zeus and waited.

"Rise daughter of Ares" Zeus told her as she stood up nervously.

"For your heroic acts as you defeated a Lydian drakon yourself which is a hard thing to do we would like to make you a minor goddess of war and weapons what say you?" Zeus asked as everyone waiting for her decision.

"I cannot leave my boyfriend Chris Rodriguez lord Zeus I'm sorry but I must decline" she said shocking all the people accept Zeus who smiled at her.

"We will make Mr Rodriguez an immortal camper so he can train young demigods so I ask again what is your answer?" Zeus asked

Clarisse looked at Chris who was smiling at her, she turned back around and said "I will be honoured lord Zeus" as she said that there was a blinding white light that hit Clarisse and Chris as it died down they were standing right next to each other.

"All hail Clarisse daughter of Ares minor god of war and weapons, all hail Chris Rodriguez immortal trainer "Zeus shouted, as everyone cheered.

"Zoë nightshade daughter of atlas please come forward" Zeus said, it shocked Zoë but she went over and bowed.

"I know you lost a few hunters during this war I am sorry for your loss I have talked with Artemis and we will gladly help to fill your ranks" Zeus said while looking at Zoë.

Zoe nodded with a smile on her face "thank you lord Zeus" she began walking back to a smiling Artemis as she sat down on the foot of Artemis throne.

Every single demigod here will be granted a new weapon of their choice for helping out in the war we owe you dept. you all did exceptionally well" Zeus told the demigods who cheered as there face showed happiness.

Zeus nodded to Artemis as she got off her throne and walked to Percy who give her a questioning look.

"Walk with me Perseus" Artemis said in a soft tone.

He couldn't believe it his whole body ached with pain but he got up because he wouldn't disobey his mother as they walked out of the throne room the huge gold double doors slammed shut.

**20 minutes later**

As Percy and Artemis got back to the throne room Percy looked around to see all the demigods gone accept for Katie who had Thalia in her arms when Thalia looked up she had a wide smile on her face she shouted "daddy" Percy looked up to Zeus who was smiling at him, he rushed over to give the three year old a big hug.

"Did you miss me" Percy asked her.

"Yes very much daddy" she said as she kissed him on the cheek

Percy wrapped on arm around Katie who gave him a kiss and the other arm around Thalia who was looking at the throne room in wonder.

"Perseus we asked you to leave the room because we had some discussions" Zeus paused for dramatic affect "we would like to make you the 14th Olympian.

Percy looked like he was going to faint which got a few laughs but he knew what to say.

"I am very sorry lord Zeus but I must decline I will not leave Katie or Thalia" he said as the three hugged closer all the goddesses smiled wildly at them.

"ha-ha" Zeus thundered a laugh " I thought you would say that Perseus so we had a talk with Katie and little Thalia here, if you become an Olympian Katie will become her mother's lieutenant she will have mostly all of her mother's powers because she is a powerful demigod, and Thalia will become a goddess when she reaches sixteen" he explained.

Percy stay quiet for a minute until looking at Katie who was smiling wildly at him "do you want to become your mothers lieutenant?" he asked her.

"I honestly do, not for power but we can be together forever" she told him as he smiled and kissed her.

Percy looked down at Thalia who was biting a blue cookie not taking any notice what was going on "so missis do you want to become a goddess when you turn sixteen?" he asked her

"Yes daddy" she squealed as the Olympians and minor gods watched in amusement.

"Well it is settled then I will accept your gift lord Zeus "everyone cheered as the blinding light descended on the two of them when it died down Zeus spoke up.

"all hail Katie gardener minor goddess of fertility and agriculture, all hail Perseus Jackson son of Artemis and Poseidon Olympian god of night, waves and heroes" there was a loud cheer until Zeus beckoned Percy and Katie over they talked in hush whispers before smiling widely as Katie picked up Thalia in her arms as she snuggled closer to her.

I have given Percy and Katie my blessing so further due all hail Thalia Jackson goddess of the stars and grain when she turns sixteen".

There was another cheer as another blinding light hit Thalia when it disappeared they all looked at Thalia with wide eyes she had blackish brownish hair with silver eyes and hints of green specks in them she was now the daughter of Percy Jackson and Katie gardener.

**Notice **

**I thought I would give you 2 chapters today because I'm trying to Finnish this story to make a new one there will be an epilogue chapter tomorrow I hope you have liked this story because all your reviews have been great.**

**If anybody has any suggestions of stories that they aren't going to do send me what ideas you have.**


	14. epilouge

**2 years later**

A lot has happened in the past few years; phoebe got caught by the hunters as she was trying to run, she ended up being in the fields of punishments for ten years as Percy being in the labyrinth for ten years, Annabeth tried to kill Thalia to get back at Percy for killing Luke as she was still in love with Luke they found her guilty even Athena disowned her she was sentenced to eternity in tatarus.

"Come on son wake up big day ahead" Poseidon shouted shoving Percy out of bed.

"I'll be there now" Percy murmured

Today he was getting married, for the last two years Percy and Katie have raised their daughter Thalia at camp half-blood where they were staying as Percy was the God of heroes, one night as Percy and Katie were sitting under the stars he proposed to her.

As they walked to the alter it was packed up with Gods and demigods alike Artemis and her hunter were crying as Percy looked around he saw he best man Nico standing their looking uncomfortable, as he stayed in camp half-blood they became good friends Percy also made cabins for all the minor gods so everyone was welcome.

"How are you feeling?" Nico asked

"Nervous and me hands are shaking" Percy replied

Just then the music started playing, first to come out was the bridesmaids, Thalia in a little greenish silver dress smiling wildly at everyone there, next was Zoë nightshade who looked ready to faint she hated wearing dresses and last one was, Aphrodite she wouldn't take no for an answer she was the wedding planner and she wanted to get noticed, every man accept Percy was looking at her with lust as she give them a blinding smile.

Percy was looking down the aisle as the most beautiful girl was walking down it with her mother Demeter one side and Poseidon on the other as she was standing by Percy he completely forgot about being nervous as he gave her a smile

"I love you" he whispered

"I love you to" Katie replied

As they got married everyone went to the after party in the arena for a massive place their wasn't much room, everyone was dancing having a good time as Zeus called up the bride and groom for their first dance as Percy and Katie got up they started swaying to the music enjoying how close they were together.

"You look so beautiful" Percy told her

She gave him a blinding smile" you look not bad yourself".

As they looked around they saw a beautiful five year old sitting on Artemis's lap they waved her over as Percy picked her up they swayed to the music.

"How's my baby girl doing?" Percy asked her

"Fine daddy" Thalia said with a smile as she lifted her hands to her mother.

"We have got to go soon you think you will manage being with the hunters for a week?" Katie asked her as she had Thalia in her arms.

"yes mummy I can wait" as she replied to her mother's question her clothes changed into a little silver hunters uniform.

They turned around to see a grinning Artemis as Thalia ran to her grandmother.

After the party died down everyone said their goodbyes as Percy and Katie were going on their honeymoon.

"Best day ever" Percy said as he laced his fingers in hers.

**Notice **

**sorry I never done more on the epilogue I'm just not good at writing wedding stuff**, **i hope you liked the story as I enjoyed writing it.**

**Like I said if you have ideas on stories that you aren't going to do send me a review and I'll see if I will do the story. **

**Thanks again for all the kind reviews.**


	15. sequel

I have decided to write a sequel to the son of the moon

If I get over 100 reviews then I will start to write sooner

So get reviewing...


	16. ideas for the sequel

**I am in need of help people.**

**I am trying to find a plot for the sequel of son of the moon but having a hard time finding one I even started writing "the gods read the son of the moon" but rather a proper story, if any of you could help me out I would be much appreciated.**

**If I find the write plot I guarantee that the first chapter of the new story will be up later this week, so get reviewing and give me ideas please….**

**Thank you **


End file.
